


Caught My Attention (Maybe My Heart, too).

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Kinda?, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Mew is the quiet, wants-to-be-alone teen and Gulf is the outgoing, extrovert classmate of his and Gulf tries his best to gain Mew’s attention, but he gets Mew’s heart instead.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 131
Kudos: 386





	1. WEEK 1 - Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with another MewGulf fic! Hope you guys enjoy this. <3

Gulf stepped out of his home, waiting for his friend Mild to walk with him. They've been friends since their diaper days and they've been inseperable ever since. He spotted his friend walking down the road, who smiled at him when he saw him.

"Jolly as always, Gulf. How's your project doing?"

"Not so good, please don't remind me of it."

Mild laughed, "You're a smart kid, you can think of ways to finish it."

"Isn't there another project to be explained today?" Gulf asked.

Mild groaned loudly, "She can never let us rest, does she? What a pain in the ass."

The two of them continued to talk until they reached their school. Being in their senior year of high school, the two friends are always bombarded with projects and deadlines left and right. But they manage to survive most of it. It's now the last day of March, which means that tomorrow is the start of another month and there'll be 2 months left into their school year before graduation.

Entering the school itself, they were greeted by multiple students that they know, mostly by Gulf. Gulf is a walking sunshine that everyone just seems to love. He may be talkative at times, but he's just that person that everyone wants to be friends with. He's basically friends with their whole batch. Almost.

There's one that doesn't like him. Or well, anybody.

Entering their classroom, he set his bag down on the seat next to Mild's, approaching the said person who doesn't like anyone. Mild is used to this, but he just let Gulf be.

"Good morning, Mew!" He greeted the other happily.

Mew didn't spare him a glance, just continued using his phone.

"How's your project? Mine sucks at the moment, hope yours is doing better than mine."

Still, Mew didn't answer.

"Did you know that we're getting another project later? It sucks considering how hard the other one is, I can't imagine just how hard this one will be."

"Don't you ever stop talking?"

Most people would be offended, but not Gulf. He smiled brightly at Mew, eyes crinkling, "You talked to me!"

"Because you wouldn't shut the fuck up."

"But, you talked to me." Gulf said, poking Mew's forearm.

"Touch me again and I'll break your finger off."

Gulf raised his hands in mock surrender, "No touching, I promise. But hey, seriously, that's the first thing you ever said to me since I started talking to you- what, a month ago already?"

Mew didn't answer this time, back to ignoring Gulf.

"Well, that's it. I hope you're used to me greeting and talking to you every morning, because I enjoy talking to you, you know?" Gulf smiled brightly once again before walking away and back to his seat with Mild.

"You have a death wish, you know that?"

"I do not."

"Yes you do, Mew never talks to anyone and yet he talked to you. You shouldn't be happy Gulf, you should be scared."

"C'mon, you're overreacting, Mew is a nice guy can't you tell?"

Mild looked at Mew slowly, looking at his black jacket and black earphones and his frowning face.

"Yeah, seems like a really nice guy."

"Okay he _may_ be rough on the outside but I can tell he's nice on the inside, I'll show you just you wait."

"Not everyone is like that Gulf, please be careful, okay?"

Gulf saluted just before their teacher entered the room.

She briefly explained how their finals are coming up and, instead of answering a written exam, they will just have to make a scrapbook about one of their classmates. And since it's their final project, she let them choose their own partners.

"This is a very important project, so I'm giving you the time to talk with your partner about what you want to put in your scrapbook."

Mild turned to Gulf, who's already looking at him with a sheepish smile.

"Oh no Gulf you little shit don't you dare ditch me with that walking disaster."

"I'm sorry, Mild. I love you and you know that, but this is my chance! Who's gonna partner with him, anyway?"

"Anyone but us, it's not our business!"

"I made up my mind, Mild. I'll make it up to you, just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you, okay?"

Gulf stood from his seat and walked towards the empty seat next to Mew, since most of the class is with their partners already. He spotted Mild with Boat, knowing deep inside Mild wants this anyway since he's been crushing on Boat for ages.

"This seat taken?" He asked Mew, pointing to the seat next to him.

Mew ignored him once again, so he just sat on the chair.

"I want us to be partners for the project, that alright with you?"

"No."

"I didn't give you a choice." Gulf smiled at Mew.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

Gulf shrugged, "Is being friends with you so bad?"

"I don't want you as my friend."

"Me personally or anyone in this room?"

Mew went back to ignoring Gulf once again, typing back on his phone.

"This project is due on June, right? Before graduation. So, I'm thinking we can work on it every Wednesday since we have freetime that day, how does that sound?"

"Like hell."

"Great! So, June is 2 months away so I have 2 months left to make you like me. I can do that, you'll see!"

Mew turned to look at him with an expresionless face, "Why are you so set on making me your friend? You have tons already."

"And you don't, not even one."

"I don't need your fucking pity."

"It's not pity, don't think of my act as something close to pity. I see myself being friends with you, and I choose to be friends with you even if most people disagree."

"Maybe you should listen to them."

"Sadly, I choose not to."

Mew sighed, "You're highly stubborn, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I have self awareness don't worry."

Mew didn't react, just typed back on his phone.

Their teacher announced that they can go and have their break, which made Mew stand up immedately after the announcement. But Gulf was quick, he grabbed Mew's wrist, which made the man whip his head to the other. "Let me go or I'll make you."

Gulf let go immeduately, "Sorry, I don't know how to catch your attention, you're quick!" He laughed, "Do you want to eat with me and Mild?"

"No."

"Well, what if I join you? Just us." Gulf smiled.

"When will you leave me alone?"

"Never, not until we're friends. Now, what are you having for lunch?"

Gulf stood and walked with Mew outside, earning curious glances from their peers. Gulf is used to it anyway, so is Mew. They entered the cafeteria and waited in line for their food. Making sure they have everything, they sat on one of the vacant tables.

"Do you own anything other than black?" Gulf asked curiously.

"Mind your own business."

"Hey I'm just curious! You always go to school with a black jacket, so I'm assuming all your apparel is black."

"I can give you something black, black eye sounds good?"

"I don't think that would feel good, so no thanks." Gulf laughed, while Mew's face remained emotionless.

"What are your plans after graduation?" When Mew didn't answer, Gulf continued, "I'm thinking of going to medical school. Helping people is like a calling to me."

Mew laughed mockingly, "Yeah, tell yourself that."

"No, really! I want to be a nurse first then continue to be a doctor, cardiologist hopefully."

"Big dreams, sure you can manage that?"

"If I succeed in gaining your friendship, I think I'll succeed with being a doctor."

Mew scoffed, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it seems that you'll never become a doctor then."

Instead of feeling offended, Gulf laughed, "Look at you, making jokes already!"

"Who said I'm joking?"

Gulf just shrugged, eating his lunch quietly with Mew. He received a text in the middle of his meal, it was from Mild.

_Boat thinks you have a death wish as well, just saying._

Gulf laughed, typing his reply.

_Oh well, come to my funeral._

"You done eating?" He asked Mew, who ignored him and stood up to return his used plate and utensils.

"Hey, wait up!"

They walked back to their building, when Gulf realized that he doesn't have his next class with Mew.

"I guess this is where I say goodbye, but I'll see you on Wednesday, alright? See you!"

He waved at Mew with a smile, but Mew just rolled his eyes and walked away.

What a pain in the ass, Mew thinks.


	2. WEEK 1 - Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's brainstorming time for Mew and Gulf.

Gulf waved goodbye to Mild, who wished him a good luck with a disapproving face. They only have 2 classes every Wednesday, and Mild spends the free time sleeping in his home since he doesn't live that far (like Gulf, that's why they walk to school every morning.)

Gulf managed to talk to Mew on Monday, just to tell the other that they'll make the scrapbook for 4 hours every Wednesday, and Mew replied with a 'whatever' which is 'okay' in Mew's vocabulary, Gulf thinks.

But since Gulf has that scrapbook to make, and a tough nut to crack (read: Mew) he'll be spending his Wednesday with the other. He stood in front of the gate, waiting for Mew to emerge from his last class, which didn't take long because Gulf can already see the other walking towards him, black jacket and everything.

"Let's finish this quick, so we can go."

"Whatever you want, sir." Gulf said, "Where do you want to work? I know this nice coffee shop just a few blocks from here...?"

"Whatever, let's just get this done already."

Gulf smiled and walked out with Mew a few paces behind him. He stole glances from Mew from time to time, checking if he's still there.

And also the fact that Mew is a handsome guy, but Gulf will never tell. Not anytime soon, rather. He doesn't want that black eye.

"Here it is." Gulf pointed to a small coffee shop filled with students but with still enough space for new customers.

Mew walked towards the door and went inside, not waiting for Gulf. The other followed him and sat on a table, facing each other.

"Let me order first before we start, what do you want? My treat."

"You can't bribe me with food."

"I'm not! Why is it that every action I do there's always a meaning for you, hmm?" Gulf teased.

"Whatever, just buy me anything with coffee."

"It is a coffee shop, you know?" Gulf joked again, turning around to go to the counter.

He ordered two frappes for them and some cinnamon danish for them to share. He carried the tray to their table and sat them down.

"Okay, so for the scrapbook, I'm thinking of putting childhood pictures first until adulthood, does that sound like a good idea?"

"Don't go poking around my childhood or you won't hear the end it of it."

Gulf was shocked by this, okay so Mew has a not-so-good childhood, alright. He has to remember that so he won't have any conflict.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be nosy. Just some pictures, perhaps? I won't ask about it?"

"Okay."

He agreed! Gulf tried his best not to cheer. It's a step, it's not a 'whatever', it's an okay!

"Okay, and every stage let's put some random facts? Nothing deep, like for example in this picture you fell and scraped your knee, something like that."

Mew didn't answer, but Gulf can see that the other's eyebrows are furrowed together, looking deep in thought.

"Hey, Mew? You can disagree with my ideas, you know? How about this, we start compiling pictures from the present until we reach our childhood ones, does that sound better?"

Mew sighed, nodding, "Yeah let's do that."

"And just so you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, just you know, vent out, I'm here."

"Yeah, no thanks."

Gulf smiled, "Is the scowl permanent in your face?"

"Fuck off."

Gulf laughed, "I'm kidding, you should try smiling sometimes, I'm sure it will fit you."

"My fist will fit well with your face if you don't stop."

Gulf laughed once again, waving his hands in surrender. They stayed in the coffee shop for 2 hours, before Gulf stood up, "There's a bookstore here, why don't we buy the materials we need so we can start making the scrapbook itself next week?"

Mew picked his bag up and Gulf saw that as a cue to leave and walk to the bookstore. They walked side by side this time, which Gulf thinks is another achievement. Or he's just too optimistic.

"You still haven't told me your plans after graduation."

"What makes you think I'll share them with you?"

"Friends do that, right? And we're friends."

"Don't push your luck."

Gulf laughed, "Okay, I'll do the talking so you can know me better. I'm Gulf Kanawut, 18 years old, has 1 best friend named Mild, you know him duh." He laughed at himself, he hates himself sometimes, "I have one pet cat named Ju, I'm allergic to seafood, I eat mostly everything, I like playing football, hmm what else?"

"Do you expect me to remember those?"

"Nope, but like I said, friends talk to each other right? So I'm sharing stuff to you."

Mew rolled his eyes.

They reached the bookstore, entering and searching for the things they need. Good thing there's a scrapbook section so their shopping is made easier.

"You can choose your own design of the scrapbook, since this is still an individual project. But if you're having trouble picking I can help you."

Mew didn't answer, so Gulf thought that Mew will shop for himself like what he suggested. But he was shocked when he answered with a quiet voice.

"Do my shopping for me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Gulf asked dumbly.

Mew sighed, "I said do my shopping for me. I don't have any idea with scrapbooks."

Gulf laughed without any malice, "Okay, no worries. Let me pick stuff for you."

They went to the cashier and payed for their stuff, walking out with two separate bags of supplies. Only 1 hour remained with their break, and most of the things they need to do is done anyway.

"So, that's it for today, I guess. We only have an hour left and we won't be able to accomplish anything if we start now. I guess I'll see you on Monday in class?"

Mew just nodded, and Gulf waved at him with a soft "bye bye" as he walked to his house, Mew walking back to the campus for his motorcycle.

A teeny tiny, almost too small to notice smile on his lips.


	3. WEEK 2 - Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A realization for Gulf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say THANK YOU for appreciating this story already despite how little there is every chapter. Bear with me, the moment they get together I'll be making long ass chapters. For now, I hope you enjoy!

Thursday to Friday were all uneventful days for Gulf, just a mix of boring classes with noisy teenagers in the campus. For the weekend, him and his parents went and visited his great uncle or something, but he can't remember anything important about it since he doesn't know him anyway.

So yeah, you can say that nothing exciting happens in his life. But that's what he's used to, so he doesn't complain about it. When Monday rolled around, he was excited that he'll get to see Mew again. He can feel that Mew is starting to warm up to him, he just needs to be very patient with him.

He spotted Mild walking and he waved at his friend, matching his steps and making their way to school.

"Good to see my best friend is still alive after partnering with a murderous teen."

"That statement itself is full of overreactions and judgemental stuff."

Mild laughed, "Okay okay I'm sorry, but still, I'm not comfortable with you being close to Mew but hey I'm just here to give you advice so, what do I know."

"He's not so bad, if you get to know him."

"You're saying you know him well already?"

"Well, no." Mild laughed at this, earning a glare from Gulf, "But we're getting there! And like I said he's not so bad, really. If you look beyond the dark clothing and swear words from his mouth, he's a pretty decent person."

Mild stopped walking, making Gulf stop as well. He looked at Gulf with a raised eyebrow and judgemental eyes, "Are you sure you still see him as a friend?"

Gulf laughed quite awkwardly, "What do you mean?"

"You're not developing feelings for Mew, are you?"

Gulf's eyes widen, hitting Mild on the side with quite a bit of force, "What the hell are you saying! I just want to be his friend, that's all."

"Alright alright! So defensive, ah that hurts." He rubbed his side.

"You talk too much, Mild. We're gonna be late."

"Now I'm the one who talks too much?!" Mild exclaimed before catching up to his friend.

They entered their school and walked to their classroom, setting their bags down to their respective chairs. Gulf spotted Mew, sitting alone with his earphones in. He smiled at Mild- who rolled his eyes and walked over to Boat -and made his way to Mew.

"Good morning." He chirped, smiling at Mew.

The other ignored him, busy scrolling through his phone. Gulf sat on the seat next to him, looking at Mew.

"How was your weekend?" He asked, still trying to get a response from Mew. "Mine sucked, to be honest. But I'm used to uneventful weekends so, yeah. Hope you had a better weekend than me, though."

Mew pulled his earphones out, "My music is on full volume and you still manage to creep to my ears. What the hell do you want?"

"Either my voice is loud or you have crappy earphones." When Mew pulled his hand back, Gulf laughed, "Kidding, I'm kidding! I just want to talk to you, it's Monday morning why aren't you used to me greeting you?"

"Because it's the worst way to start my week."

"Ouch, but that's not gonna stop me, just so you know." Gulf smiled, as always. "Anyways, we'll be starting the scrapbook this Wednesday so I'm thinking of doing it in my place?"

"You're inviting me to your place?"

"Yeah...? It's a school project, my parents will understand." When Mew didn't answer and Gulf can see the gears turning in his head, he continued speaking, "C'mon don't think about it too much, my house is perfectly normal, and we can leave the scrapbook there so every Wednesday we don't have to carry the supplies."

Mew sighed, "Fine, your place."

"Great! Can I get your number? I forgot to ask it last week, so we can converse better."

"Don't expect a reply from me."

"I won't, it's for the project anyway." Gulf said, but feeling a wee bit down because he hoped to talk to Mew outside of class.

But he'll take what he can get.

So he pulled his phone out and handed it to Mew, watching the other type in his number.

"Just text me your address, I'll go there myself."

Gulf nodded, walking back to his seat with Mild.

"Exchanging numbers already? You're better than I thought, Gulf." Mild teased him.

"Shut up, it's for the project. And didn't you say you don't like Mew?"

"I don't, I just like teasing you."

"Jerk."

The class came and went, and it's now time for their break. Mild already knows Gulf's plan, so he walked to Boat the minute the bell rang. Gulf smiled at him before making his way to Mew, who's fixing his stuff.

"Ready for lunch?"

"You're not sitting with me again."

"Why not? You have to admit I'm good company."

"Tell that to yourself."

Gulf laughed, following Mew as he walked outside. They didn't talk until they were seated at the same table they did last week, Gulf starting the conversation as always. "We need the pictures for our scrapbook on Wednesday, did you pick some already?"

"No, I couldn't be bothered."

"Hey, that's my grade, you know!" Gulf pouted, "I already picked the photos I like, choose later when you get home or tomorrow okay? Don't sabbotage my project." He groaned.

"What if I do that?"

"You won't, I know you won't."

"Are you testing me?"

"What? No. You asked me and I said my answer."

"Whatever, let's just wait on Wednesday then."

Gulf has to admit, he's nervous with Mew's tone. Did he step over the line of being annoying and now Mew will really let him fail this project? Hopefully not.

They walked back to their building after eating, he spotted Mild with Boat on a bench laughing about something. He faced Mew, "This is goodbye once again, I'll see you on Wednesday. Don't forget to choose pictures!" He said smiling at Mew, who waved him off and walked away.

He approached Mild and Boat, who waved at him when he arrived.

"How's the date with Mew?" Mild asked.

"We ate lunch, it's litterally break time Mild, don't call it a date."

"But it's just the two of you, so it's a date, right?" Boat joined in.

"You two ate lunch together as well, how was the date, then?" That shut them up.

Gulf can't help but feel excited for Wednesday, any day that consists of Mew in it is a special day for Gulf.

And holy shit.

Perhaps he just admitted to himself that he has a crush on someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> See you all on the next chapter. ❤


	4. WEEK 2 - Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's work time for Mew and Gulf, some banter because when didn't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already at chapter 4, thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments because it really makes my heart happy!!

When it's time for their 4 hour session of scrapbook making, this time, Gulf walked with Mild back to their respective houses. Mild looked at Gulf, waiting for an explanation.

"We're gonna do the project at my house, because it'll be quite messy for sure."

"I see, well I wish you luck. Make sure you have a knife or something next to you in case he does anything."

Gulf laughed, walking quietly with Mild. He waved goodbye to his friend as they reached his house, entering and calling for his mom.

"Home already, Gulf? Don't you have that project to do?"

"We're doing it here, if that's okay."

"Yes, of course. Where's your classmate? You said it's by partner, right?"

"Mm, he's on his way now I think. I'll be in my room."

Gulf sprinted to his room and changed out of his clothes and into something more comfortable, opening his conversation with Mew.

_I'm home already, just ring the bell when you're outside. :)_

He clicked send and prepared his materials on the floor, including the pictures he chose. Speaking of which, he's still nervous about Mew's pictures...

Minutes later, the bell rang downstairs so he went to get it, opening the door and seeing Mew standing there holding the bag of supplies they bought last week.

"Hey, come in."

Mew nodded, entering the house. Gulf's mom stood by the kitchen, looking at the newcomer.

"Ma this is Mew, he's my partner for the project."

"Mew hello, nice to meet you." She waved at Mew, who waved back with a very small smile.

"We'll be doing the project now, ma." Gulf said, signalling for Mew to follow him upstairs towards his room.

"You can just set your things on the floor, so we have a larger space to work with."

Mew does as told without speaking, spreading his things on the ground just next to Gulf's materials. Gulf sat across from him and checked the things in front of him, seeing that everything seems to be complete.

"Here." Mew said out of nowhere, throwing a little plastic bag to Gulf. He opened the bag and saw multiple pictures inside, checking one by one. Mew really chose pictures, he won't fail his project!

"Don't look so smug, I just found them lying in my room." Mew told him.

"Still, you didn't let me fail. So, thank you."

"Whatever, are we gonna do the scrapbook or not?"

Gulf took his own pictures and gave them to Mew, "You can cut them out if you like, make a design out of the edges or something."

"You're willing to destroy your childhood pictures?"

"No, of course not. Those are redeveloped ones, so feel free to cut your way around it."

Mew nodded, pointing to the plastic bag he gave to Gulf, "Those are original ones, if you damage them I'll damage you."

Gulf laughed at the threat, "Understood, sir."

He looked at the photos carefully, smiling at the baby pictures of Mew. He'll use one on the cover, with a calligraphy of his name. Looking at the other, he saw Mew just sitting there and looking at the things in front of him, looking clueless.

"Having a hard time?"

Mew grunted a yes.

"Start with the cover first, perhaps a baby picture of me? Or even an adult one works, depends on you. There are lots of pictures there. Then think of designs, we bought sticker letters, right? You can work with that."

Mew nodded, getting to work.

After an hour, they managed to finish the cover page as well as the next page, which they both filled with cute baby pictures of the other. Gulf went with the shiny, very-extra kind of design with his scrapbook, and Mew went with the subtle, clean looking one which really screams Mew.

"Do you want to take a break?"

Mew shrugged, leaning back and resting himself on the wall.

"Hey Mew?" Gulf said through the quietness of the room, "Are you free this Saturday?"

"Why?" _It's not a no, calm yourself, Gulf._

"You want to hangout? Go somewhere fun? I told you I have really uneventful weekends."

"You said this, us, is only for the sake of the project."

Shit. "Well, I told you I'm gonna do my best to gain you as my friend, right? Friends hangout, don't they? So what do you say?"

Mew blinked, "What do you have in mind?"

Gulf smiled, "Let's start with something chill, like watching a movie? The new Harley Quinn movie is out now, isn't it?"

"Birds of Prey?"

"Yeah that one, Margot Robbie looks amazing in that one. How about we watch it on Saturday?"

"Fine."

Gulf squealed quietly, making Mew look at him with furrowed brows.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. Let's continue?" Gulf went back to his scrapbook, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Mew smiled a bit, shaking his head from this guy's antics.

Gulf concentrated in his scrapbook, making sure everything looks the way he wants it to. He's not quite artistic, but he knows some of the stuff. He picked another photo of Mew, smiling brightly at the camera.

"How old are you here?"

Mew stopped his work and looked at the photo in Gulf's hand, "2 years old, or 3. I'm not sure."

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Aren't babies supposed to be happy?"

"Rude, it was a legit question!"

"I don't know, I think my dad surprised me with a toy or something."

Gulf smiled, imagining a little Mew smiling at his dad. "You look really cute as a kid."

"You're saying I'm ugly now, is that it?"

Is this real? Is Mew really... _teasing_ him?

"Hey, you said that, not me."

Mew rolled his eyes, going back to cutting little shapes from the colored paper they bought.

By the time 4 hours passed, they were both finished with the 3rd page, both actually feeling satisfied with their works.

"I have to go." Mew said to Gulf plainly.

"I'll walk you out."

They stood from the floor, patting their bottoms clean from any dirt. Mew eyed the mess he made in Gulf's room, looking at Gulf with questioning eyes.

"Leave it, I can clean them up later."

Mew nodded and followed Gulf out of his room and down the stairs. His mom is on the sofa watching a show on her phone.

"Ma, Mew is leaving."

His mom looked at them upon hearing Gulf's voice, "Oh? You're not staying for dinner?"

Before Mew can answer, Gulf beat him to it, "Maybe next time. We'll be here every Wednesday anyway for the project." He knows Mew isn't comfortable in his house yet, he understands.

"Well okay, be safe, Mew."

Mew nodded, thanking Gulf's mother quietly. They went outside and Gulf watched as Mew grabbed a helmet from under the seat of his motorcycle, slipping it on.

"You drive that thing?"

"Scared of motorcycles?"

"Jerk, I'm not. Quite beautiful, actually."

"Thanks."

Mew straddled the motorcycle and kicked it to life, pumping the gas a bit.

"I'll see you on Saturday." Mew said, shocking Gulf that he's the first to remind the other.

"Yeah okay, I'll text you."

Mew nodded, kicking the stand off the bike and roaring off.

Gulf watched until Mew can no longer be seen, walking back inside his house. He spotted his mother on the couch, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Is my little Gulf in love?"

"Ma!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gulf's mom is a mood, honestly.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated 💗
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	5. WEEK 2 - Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet on Saturday, a different day for the first time. Harley Quinn, some food, and an arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the kudos and comments! I hope you enjoy ❤

Before going to sleep yesterday, Gulf made sure to text Mew where to meet the next day, which is today. As usual, Mew left him on read, which is Gulf used to.

Right now, he's currently picking the best casual attire in his closet while speaking to Mild on loudspeaker.

"I thought this isn't a date?" Mild asked.

"Yeah, it's not."

"Then why are you so stressed with what you're going to wear?"

"I'm not stressed!"

"Uh huh, if I come there now, your clothes are all over your room and you're just wearing boxers because you kept on trying outfit after outfit." Gulf didn't answer. "Tell me I'm wrong?"

"Fine, but it's still not a date."

"Alright alright if you say so, just find that white American Eagle shirt we bought last month."

"The one with the blue print in the middle?"

"Yeah, then put a jacket or a polo over it or something, you like that style."

Gulf sighed, "You're a lifesaver."

"I'm the best, I know."

"Didn't say that."

Gulf ended the call after saying multiple thank yous to his friend, looking at the time. They agreed to meet at lunch so they can go and eat before watching the movie, it's currently 11:15 so Gulf has to prepare now or else he'll be late.

When he's all done and ready, he went downstairs and saw his parents there. "Hey, I'm going out for a while."

"Oh? Who's the lucky guy? Or girl?" His dad asked him.

"No one! Why are you assuming I have a date?"

"You never make plans on the weekends, is it Mew?"

"How do you even know who Mew is, pa?" He asked, then his eyes drifted to his mom. "Ma!"

"What? Your dad has to know who you bring to the house." She said, trying to stop a smile.

"For a _project_ , you make it sound... other than doing a project."

His parents laughed at his awkwardness, "So, is it Mew?" His dad asked.

Gulf can't help but blush, "Yes, but it's nothing like that, okay! Just two friends hanging out, don't make anything out of it, please."

"Hmm if you say so." His mom winked at him, "Text me updates on where you are so I don't get worried. Take care of yourself."

Gulf nodded and left with a wave to his parents, walking to the bus stop to catch the bus for the mall.

He arrived at the mall at exactly 12, shooting Mew a text to let the other know.

_Here already, where are you?_

He waited for Mew to reply, even if deep inside he knows there's a chance he won't. But he hopes he'll take pity on Gulf, this is a mall and he can't just ask directions for Mew Suppasit. Finally, his phone vibrated with a message from the man himself.

_Some restaurant I found appetizing. It's near the back entrance, idk what it's called. I'm sitting at the table outside._

Gulf walked towards the back entrance of the mall, keeping his eyes peeled for a person wearing dark clothes. He spotted Mew sitting alone, with food already on the table.

"Hey," He greeted Mew, "What time were you here? Did you wait long?"

"No, only a few minutes."

Gulf looked at the amount of food on the table, looking at Mew with a curious face, "Is this all yours?"

Mew scoffed, "Don't be stupid, I ordered for you."

Gulf raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Wipe that smile off your face, just eat it. No seafoods."

Gulf sat on the chair across from Mew, before what he said registered in his mind, "Wait, did you say no seafood?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You remembered my allergy with seafood?"

"I don't like to be held liable when your throat closes up and you die, just eat."

Gulf shrugged, feeling light and happy as he ate the food Mew ordered. They didn't talk much, just some small talk that Gulf initiates, bit he still felt comfortable with Mew there.

After paying that consisted of Gulf insisting that he will pay, but Mew still did, they made their way to the cinema and fell in line at the ticketing booth.

"How about you stay here and I get us some snacks?" Gulf offered.

"You're still hungry?"

"It's not a movie without snacks Mew, c'mon."

"Fine, go get something. But you're paying."

"A true gentleman, alright I'll be back."

Gulf left Mew and walked towards the snack bar, ordering 2 large popcorn and 2 large sodas for them. The young man behind the bar looked at Gulf flirtatiously, even the dirt below can feel it.

"Here you go, sir. If you need a date to watch with you I'm free."

Gulf laughed very awkwardly, "I'm good."

He walked away quickly, almost bumping into Mew who already stood by the exit of the bar.

"Got the tickets already?"

Mew nodded, "Yes, got yourself a date?"

Gulf scoffed, "As if I'll date him, no thank you."

They entered the cinema and towards their seats, the trailers are still playing, about some action film no one cares about.

"Do you go to the movies often?" Gulf asked Mew.

"Not really, I don't even remember the last time I went, or the film I watched."

"Well, do you go out often?"

Mew looked at him with a disbelieving face, making Gulf laugh loudy before covering his own mouth.

"It's a harmless question, I'm just asking."

"Do I look like someone who goes out?"

"Maybe you have friends outside of school?"

"I don't."

"Well, you have me now, right?"

"We're not friends."

" _Yet._ " Gulf winked, as the last trailer plays and the movie started.

Mew can't be bothered with the film, he doesn't like watching films anyway. But at the corner of his eyes, he can see Gulf looking enthusiastically at the screen, sometimes making sounds of surprise and amazement, especially on the fight scenes.

The light coming from the screen reflects beautifully on the other's eyes, shining with delight. Mew can't help but to admit that the other looks cute, handsome.

Walking out of the cinema, Gulf can't stop talking about the film, wishing he could be as cool as Harley Quinn.

"You're not even close to what she is."

Gulf pouted, "I know, I hate being basic." He shrugged, "But whatever, want to grab something to eat?"

"Do you not get tired of eating?"

"Who even gets tired of eating?" Gulf asked himself quietly. "It's only 4PM, what do you want to do?"

"I told you I don't go out often, the hell would I know about this place."

Gulf tapped his foot on the ground, deep in thought. "We can go to the arcade? Earn tickets and get a prize, things like that."

"Waste of money, in other words."

"Don't be such a killjoy, it'll be fun! I know it's around here somewhere, c'mon."

Gulf walked in front of Mew to search for the arcade, squinting his eyes in concentration. Eyes landing on the establishment, he smiles and pointed at it as he faced Mew. The other rolled his eyes, following Gulf inside. Gulf bought two cards for them to use in the machines, handing one to Mew.

"Just pick any machine, there are instructions anyway. What do you want to try first?"

"I don't know any of this, you start."

Gulf shrugged and chose a simple claw machine game, but instead of plushies there are tickets inside. He managed to grab 200 tickets in 2 games, jumping in delight.

"We collect tickets and we exchange them there in the counter." He pointed to the booth filled with stuffed toys, food, and other knick knacks.

"A waste of money, like I said."

"It's fun, c'mon let's play some more."

They maxed out the credits in their cards, collecting and earning tickets along the way. Mew has to admit that he never had fun like this, not that he can remember. He can see how Gulf is enjoying everything, and he can't help but go along with the flow of the other.

"That's it, let's choose something in the booth to claim." Gulf said, hands full of tickets.

Mew followed him as Gulf talked to the personnel, watching the ticket counter as it counted the tickets he got. After the total was shown, Gulf pursed his lips and chose a good prize.

"That one, over there." He pointed to a medium sized dog stuffed toy, thanking the personnel when it was handed to him.

Before Mew can step up, Gulf extended his arm to Mew, holding the plushie, "I want you to have this, as a reminder that you have a friend in this world."

Mew felt something inside of him, squeezing his heart. Annoyance? No he's not annoyed. He feels light, happy even. What is this?

"Thanks." He grabbed the plushie, squeezing the soft material.

He handed the tickets to the same employee, waiting as the machine counted it. When he saw the total, he pointed to a necklace with a small football pendant.

He didn't bother to thank the employee like Gulf, he just thrusted the necklace to other with a grunt.

"What's this?" Gulf asked.

"It's a necklace, what does it look like?"

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I can take it back you ungrateful-"

"I love it! Lighten up a little, geez. Thank you, really."

Mew grunted once again, following Gulf outisde of the arcade and towards the exit of the mall.

"I had a great time, Mew. We should do it often, show you what's in store in the outside world."

"I'm not an alien."

Gulf laughed, "I didn't say you are! But really, we should do this again sometime. But for now I have to go, see you on Monday!"

Mew nodded once before turning on his heel and towards the parking for his motorcycle.

He didn't say it to Gulf but he had a great time, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> See you all on the next chapter 💗


	6. WEEK 3 - Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some texting in class ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's 6:15AM, I haven't slept yet and I've decided to upload the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyyy

Arriving in their room, Gulf didn't waste any time and sat next to Mew, feeling Mild's eye roll behind his back.

"Good morning!"

Mew spared him a glance, and a curt nod. Gulf can see that Mew is reading something on his phone, "What are you reading?"

"Something called 'none of your business'."

"Ah, is it good?"

Mew glared at him, earning a laugh from Gulf.

"I'm kidding, what is it though? Didn't know you like to read?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I'm aware, and I'm willing to wait until you share them to me." Gulf said honestly.

"It's the Hunger Games."

"Oh! Read those already, but no spoilers I promise."

"I already watched the films."

"Still, it's different with the books. You thought you know it already because of the films and baam you were stand corrected. Great series, Hunger Games."

"You read?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Finished some classics already like the Harry Potter series and that, too, like I said." Gulf gestured to the Hunger Games.

Mew didn't answer, just continued reading the story in his phone. Gulf took that as his cue to leave, standing from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Mew suddenly asked.

"To my chair...?"

Mew furrowed his eyebrows, nodding without saying a word. Gulf thought that as strange, why did Mew ask him that? He shrugged it off and went back to his seat next to Mild.

"You're really not weirded out by him? Like, even a bit?"

"What did I say about being rude?"

"I'm not being rude, it was a legit question."

"Well, no. He's not weird, at all. He was really chill during our time at the mall, as you can see I'm still alive."

"For now." Mild said, snickering.

Their teacher entered the class after that, immediately starting the boring lesson. Next to him, he can see Mild trying his best to stay awake, eyes on the verge of closing. Gulf laughed quietly to himself. During boring lectures, he tends to look at his classmates and what they're doing because let's face it, no one listens to boring lectures.

He can see Boat writing something on his notebook, but he'll bet his kidney it's not notes from the lecture, at the corner of his eye he can see Mew with his head down, notebook opened on the table.

_Smart kid._ Gulf thought. But wait. Why is his notebook glowing?

Upon closer inspection, he saw that on top of the notebook was his phone. Sneaky.

Deciding to have his own fun, he pulled his phone from his pocket and hid it under the table, checking from time to time if the teacher can see him. He opened his messages with Mew and composed a text,

_Pay attention to class, Suppasit._

He clicked send and watched Mew's reaction. He saw him lean back a bit from surprise, eyes drifting to Gulf- who kept his eyes in front even if he doesn't understand what the teacher is saying.

Just a minute later, his phone vibrated with a text message, and it was a reply from Mew.

_Why don't you do it first, Kanawut?_

Gulf rolled his eyes, typing his reply already,

_I won't understand even if I pay attention, honestly._

_Me too._

Gulf picked on his lips as he thought of his next reply, knowing he has to carry the conversation because Mew is not talkative even in text. But he doesn't mind, as long as he has the chance to talk with the other.

_I'm joining you for lunch, if you haven't figured that out yet._

_No._

_It wasn't a question._

Gulf smiled at his own reply, seeing Mew smiling subtly in his periphery.

"Are you using your phone in class, Mr. Kanawut?" The teacher asked suddenly, making Gulf look up from his phone.

All the students are suddenly awake, eyes trained on Gulf who's currently thinking of the best excuse.

"No, ma'am. I'm just fixing my ID lace, it always gets caught on my jacket." He let his phone slide down between his thighs and he raised his ID lace that's entangled with his jacket. _Good thing it always does that._

The teacher huffed in annoyance, "Eyes up here students." She said before continuing the lecture.

Gulf gave a silent sigh of relief, glancing at Mew who's already looking at him with an amused face. Gulf shrugged smugly, winking at Mew.

"Texting in class? If I don't know any better you're whipped already." Mild teased him, poking his side.

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

"Will do."

And he did. Mild actually did go back to sleep. He's Gulf's spirit animal, to be honest. Gulf didn't risk getting his phone confiscated, so he just endured the boredom of the lecture. Mew, on the other hand, he can still see him use his phone. Unfair.

After what seems like years of listening to words that doesn't even register in Gulf's brain, the class ended and it's finally time for lunch.

"I'll see you at the bench after lunch, have fun with him." Mild pointed discreetly to Mew.

Gulf waved him off and walked towards Mew, who just finished placing his things in his bag. Mew stood as well, then looking down at their feet. "Your shoe's untied."

"What?" Gulf looked down and indeed saw his laces aren't tied together, "Oh, thanks."

He bent down and tied the laces, his necklace slipping from the inside of his button up. When he stood up, Mew's eyes are trained on the necklace hanging on his neck.

"You're wearing it?"

Gulf looked and saw the necklace, "Yeah, of course."

Mew shrugged, playing it cool, "It doesn't look good on you."

"I don't care, it's the value that comes with it that makes it worth wearing." He winked at Mew for the second time that day.

As they walked to the cafeteria, Gulf remembered something and he went and asked Mew about it, "How about the stuffed toy I gave you?"

"What about it?"

"Where is it? Did you like it?"

"I don't know, probably in the local dump or something."

Mew continued walking, unfazed. Not seeing the broken-hearted look on Gulf. He thought they were finally having progress, but he spoke to soon.

Sitting down across from Mew, he picked on his food quietly, not even bothering to start a conversation, or even small talk.

Mew noticed this. He hates it when Gulf spoke nonstop, but he thinks he hates it more when he doesn't speak at all.

Fuck, he's confused himself.

"Hey." He called Gulf's attention, "I'm kidding."

Gulf was confused, "What?"

"I said I was kidding, about the toy. It's in my apartment, sitting on my bed."

Gulf blinked, "It's not in a dumpster somewhere?"

"No, I wouldn't do it to the cute guy. Even if the person who gave it isn't cute at all."

Gulf rolled his eyes playfully, a smile on his lips. He's eating his food now.

Maybe he was right all along, maybe there is progress with him and Mew. He can't help but smile at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated 💗
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	7. WEEK 3 - Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PS We already reached 100 kudos, thank you SO MUCH!!

Gulf stood from his seat when it's time for them to go home, waiting for Mild who conversed with Boat, smiling bashfully. Seriously, why don't they just date already? He crossed his arms and hummed a tune as he waited for his best friend, eyes going around the room, drifting towards the open door where Mew stood and looking at him.

Wait, Mew?

"Why do you look so surprised?" Mew asked.

"Because you're here?"

Mew let out a slight chuckle at that, Gulf can't help but think it sounds so boyish and Mew and so handsome.

He's in trouble, really.

"Ride with me to your house, it saves you energy and I'm goong there anyway."

"On your motorcycle?"

"Where else?" Mew asked, "Just admit you're scared of motorcycles, Gulf."

The other scoffed, "I'm not, stop assuming things."

Mew shook his head, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Gulf held a finger and approached Mild, who's laughing loudly with Boat. "Hey, I'm gonna get going, Mew's here. And he's giving me a ride to my house."

Mild's mouth turned to an 'o', looking at the person waiting by the door. "Alright, be safe. Don't hug him tightly." He winked, making Gulf roll his eyes.

He waved goodbye to Boat as well, walking back to where Mew stood. "Let's go?"

Mew didn't answer and just walked away, Gulf following behind. They silently walked towards the parking, where Gulf spotted Mew's large motorcycle. He opened the compartment under the seat and handed Gulf a helmet, before grabbing one of his own.

"Do you give rides to your flings that's why you have an extra helmet?"

"Just because I have an extra helment doesn't mean I let people ride with me anytime. No, I don't give rides to my 'flings', and no, people don't get to ride this thing. Only me."

"And me." Gulf teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, and you." Gulf was taken aback, not expecting Mew to actually agree with him.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna wear that helmet?" Mew asked impatiently.

Gulf huffed and slid the helmet on, fumbling with the locks on the chin but he doesn't know how. Sensing his struggle, Mew sighed and approached him, helping him click the lock in place. He tried not to make a fuss while Mew's hand is close to his face. No biggie.

He waited as Mew went on the motorcycle, kicking the stand off and balancing with his legs. "Hop on." He gestured with his head on the space behind him.

Gulf raised his right leg and jumped a bit to sit himself on the cushioning, adjusting himself for a bit before giving Mew a thumbs up.

"Hands on my waist."

Beneath the helmet, Gulf can feel himself blushing, "Wouldn't you like that?" He teased Mew.

"Shut up, I told you I don't want to be responsible for your death." Mew answered, referring to their time at the mall, talking about Gulf's allergies.

Gulf placed his arms on Mew's waist, trying to act nonchalant. But inside, he feels all tingley once again and he's smiling underneath the helmet. Mew pumped the gas and they were speeding off towards the exit, turning and going towards Gulf's house.

It only took a couple of minutes before they arrived, letting Gulf off first before Mew kicked the stand again. Gulf handed the helmet and waited for Mew to finish with his motorcycle.

"Ma, I'm home! I brought Mew with me!" Gulf shouted when they entered the house.

Gulf's mom came down the stairs with a smile, "Hi baby, hello Mew, nice to see you again."

Mew waved, "It's nice to see you, too."

_Progress._ Gulf thought.

"We'll be making our scrapbook again, we'll be in my room."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." His mom said, watching as they passed her and towards Gulf's room.

Gulf closed his bedroom door and watched as Mew sat on the floor, grabbing the plastic where his scrapbook is, spreading his materials on the floor.

Gulf followed, sitting across the other and preparing his materials.

"She didn't say anything about the number of pages or anything like that, right?" Mew asked.

Gulf shook his head, "Nope, but I'm aiming for 10 pages. What do you think?"

Mew shrugged, "Why not? Let's just fill it with designs, I guess."

Gulf agreed, scanning the photos of Mew and choosing which one will be in the scrapbook next.

"Why are you crying on this one?" Mew asked, showing a picture of little Gulf crying while being carried by his mom.

Gulf laughed, "I think I'm 4 or 5 there but I kinda have memories about it, pretty sure my cousin threw my toy car at me and hit me on the head, or somewhere equally painful."

Mew gave a chuckle, "Where's the cousin now?"

"I don't know, he could be dead for all I care." He said, making Mew laugh. "Do you have any memories you want to share during your childhood?" Gulf tried to start a conversation with Mew, hopefully to get the other to open up.

"Stop trying to make me open up to you."

"I'm just making conversation," Gulf shrugged, eyes drifting back to his scrapbook, getting a little sulky.

Mew bit his lip as he looked at Gulf, trying to concentrate on his own scrapbook but mind going elsewhere.

"I don't have that much memories with my childhood. Especially good ones." He started.

Gulf dropped the things in his hand and gave his attention to Mew, but not too much to make the other uncomfortable.

"My parents, they were problematic. I remember them fighting almost everyday, while I sit and play to block out their shouting.

I don't know what made them snap and file a divorce, frankly I didn't care now. Back then? I can't say. I was too young to understand their failing marriage. In the end, no one wanted me. My mom didn't want me, as well as my dad.

It was my aunt who took me in, I was around 8 or 9 years old. She loved me like I'm her real son, and I love her very much. Still, it's not the same. I see her more of a guardian than a mom. At school? They thought of me as 'the kid who no one wanted' and everytime someone approaches me, nothing good comes out of it.

They either befriend me just to make a joke out of it, or they don't. So I decided to not let anyone in. No attachments, no problems. No one dared to come close to me after I closed off from other people. By the time I was 18, I asked my aunt for my own place and she agreed, saying it's probably best for me to have a space of my own, a safe haven of sorts.

I moved here with an apartment for myself and transferred myself to our school, a new change even if it's just for a year and we'll be graduating soon. It's hard when no one wants you but it's harder when you thought someone wanted you but they don't."

"I want you." Gulf can't help but say.

"You say that now but you'll leave, they all do."

"I've been greeting you good morning every Monday from the start of our term even if you just curse at me as a response, I talk to you so we can be close even if you don't like me, I try my best to be your friend, so please don't say that leaving you is my plan after all because why would I go through all that just to hurt you?" Gulf said in one breath.

"People have done it before."

"Well I'm not 'people', Mew. You have to learn to trust people again. Baby steps, let people in your life."

"No." Mew said firmly, making Gulf frown.

"I _won't_ let people in, too risky for my sake. I don't want to be hurt again." He said. "But you, maybe I'll let you."

"What?"

Mew sighed, "I'm only saying this once." Mew said, "You've been nothing but nice to me and I think I'm ready to be your friend."

Gulf can't believe what he's hearing, is he dreaming? Is the smell of glue from the scrapbook so strong that it'a causing him to hallucinate?

"I just- wow. I'm shocked and honored, actually." Gulf laughed.

"Well you should be." Mew said smugly, "I already have a little trust in you, don't break it or I'll break your bones." He said, and Gulf can hear the underlying plead there, how Mew is really saying to Gulf to never break his trust.

Gulf tried his luck again, leaning just a bit towards Mew and placing his hand on the other. He can feel Mew tensing a bit from the touch, before he relaxed a little.

"I won't, I promise." Gulf pulled his hand back, only for Mew to tighten his hold.

Gulf blushed at the gesture, looking at Mew with curious eyes, but the other is already organizing the materials in front of him. Jerk.

Oh well, guess he has to learn how to function with only one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are highly appreciated ❤
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	8. WEEK 4 - Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one thing is running Gulf's mind: what did he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, or Mew, I'm sorry...

Gulf feels happy, knowing that Mew is now letting him in and he's actually giving a chance for a friendship with Gulf. He tried to ask Mew to go out again on Saturday, but he remembered that he himself has plans already with his parents, so he has to wait for a whole week again.

They texted though, during the weekends. It was mostly Gulf thinking of topics, and Mew constantly curses at him and replies with short sentences, but it's still progress, and that's what matters.

It's the 4th week now, almost a whole month since the project was announced. It seems just like yesterday when Gulf chose Mew over Mild as his partner, and he didn't give Mew a choice. Look at them now, being 'friends'.

"Can you believe it's almost a month since the project started?" Gulf said to Mild as they walked to school.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe you're still alive."

"Stop thinking of Mew as a serial killer or something, he's a normal human being like you and me." Then Gulf pretended to think, "Wait that's a bad example, a normal human being like me. You're far from normal, Mild."

Mild pushed him, a silent 'asshole' coming from his lips.

"How's your project anyway? Do you really get anything done with Mew?"

"Yes, actually. We're really productive every Wednesday, in fact we're almost finished with the scrapbook." He told his friend, remembering the scrapbook filled with 6 pages already.

"Really? Wow, congrats. I actually thought you won't get anything done."

"Thanks for believing in me, really." Gulf said sarcastically.

"Anytime dude, you can count on me."

Gulf rolled his eyes, "How about you? How's your project?"

Mild grimaced, "Not so good, Boat and I are hopeless when it comes to art, we usually spend the time playing video games rather than doing the scrapbook itself."

"Now that, my friend, is a _date._ " Gulf winked at him.

"Shut up, it's called procrastinating."

"Uh huh, you go and tell yourself that."

They arrived at the school and went to their classroom, where Gulf noticed for the first time that he's here before Mew. He looked around the room just in case he's here and he just didn't see him, but he's not.

"Have you seen Mew?" He asked Mild.

"Dude, I literally came here with you."

"Jerk." Gulf said.

He pulled his phone out and opened his messages with Mew, typing a message,

_Hey, where are you?_

He sent the message and sat back, having nothing left to do but to wait for Mew to come.

Minutes later, the door opened and Gulf's head immediately snapped towards it, but felt sad when it was their teacher and not Mew.

"Maybe he's just sick." Mild tried to console his friend, who looks so down just because Mew didn't come to school.

"He would've told me, right?"

Mild shrugged, "Mew is a pretty closed-off guy, maybe he's just not that comfortable with you yet. I mean don't get me wrong, from what you told me it seems he trusts you even a bit so I don't know, don't work yourself up over it."

Gulf just sighed, Mild is right. He's Mew's friend, not his mother, and definetely not his boyfriend. He has a harmless crush on the guy, but they're not together. He doesn't have the right to demand things.

After their teacher prepared her materials for another (boring) lecture, the door opened once again and in came the person Gulf is waiting for.

"Sorry I'm late." Mew mumbled before making his way to his seat.

"See? Don't work yourself up too much." Mild whispered next to him.

Gulf smiled at the sight of Mew, but felt worried right after. Mew looked disoriented, clothes wrinkly and dark circles under his eyes. He can see him pulling his phone out and started scrolling, so Gulf grabbed the chance to text him once again,

_Are you okay?_

He looked at Mew for any reaction, but his face is clear of any. Gulf's eyes furrowed, what caused Mew to be like this? He typed another message,

_You can talk to me if something is bothering you, you know that, right?_

He waited, tapping his fingers on the table, earning a smack from Mild. After what seems like an eternity, his phone vibrated, signalling a message,

_Fuck off._

Oh? He knows Mew has a dirty mouth, cursing left and right. But these past few days, he knows most of them are just empty words, no real bite. But this message, he knows it's a different matter.

He didn't bother replying, he'll just have to wait until lunch so he can confront the guy.

"Your guy already came to school, why do you still look sad?" Mild asked quietly to not grab their teacher's attention.

"Nothing."

"Is it Mew?"

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm just saying," Mild shrugged, "He really affects you so much, remember to breathe once in a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gulf asked, but Mild just shrugged.

He waited very impatiently for the class to end, holding himself from screaming out in pure joy when they're finally dismissed. He bolted from his seat to approach Mew, but the other was quicker than him, already speed-walking towards the door. He looked at Mild, who only gestured for him to follow Mew. Gulf smiled at him gratefully before sprinting out of the door.

"Mew, hey Mew!" He shouted to the other, trying his best to catch up.

"Hey, why are you avoiding me?" He said when he finally caught up with the other, still respecting his choice of not touching even if they held hands last Wednesday.

"Can't you leave me alone?"

Gulf frowned, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything, Gulf. I just want you to leave me alone."

"But why? What did I do? Did I overstep a line or something?" Gulf knows he's begging now, but he can't help it. They were having a great time last Wednesday, what changed?

He doesn't like guessing, he likes it when people tell him his mistakes so he can correct them. But now, seeing Mew's annoyed face at him, without any reason whatsoever, breaks his heart.

"You did, you happened." Mew said, gritting his teeth, "I was fine and _you_ happened Gulf. You messed up my life and I hate it."

He didn't say it, but Gulf can feel it.

_I hate you._

Gulf breathed shakily, not knowing what to say. He can feel his eyes starting to water, swallowing his spit from time to time to control his tears.

"I really don't know what I did." He said, "If I did do something, I'm sorry. I told you we're friends and that I'm here for you, you can talk to me-"

"Yeah, friends," Mew scoffed, sending another stab to Gulf's heart. "Do me a favor, will you? Leave me alone."

Gulf watched as Mew walked away without turning back, taking Gulf's heart with him.

No matter how broken it is.

He walked towards the bench where he meets Mild and Boat every after lunch, sitting down by himself since his friends are still eating. He lost his appetite anyway, might as well just wait for them.

He doesn't know what he did, he's completely clueless. They did nothing last Wednesday that could've triggered Mew, right? Mew held his hand and they continued to work, that's it. And Mew went home after a few hours, no biggie. Nothing out of the blue.

What happened? Why did this happen?

So many questions running through his head, making it hurt. He doesn't feel all too good, he just wants to lie in bed and sleep all day until tomorrow. Or the day after. Perhaps a week later.

Mild and Boat joined him a few minutes later, quite shocked that Gulf was there before them. Mild sensed something was wrong, judging by the hunched shoulders and Gulf rubbing his temples.

"Gulf? You okay buddy?" He asked, sitting down next to Gulf.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Mild frowned, "You sure? Did Mew do something?"

Gulf shook his head, "No, he didn't. I'm fine, really." He stood up, hands in his pockets, "Let's go back to class now, I don't want to be late." He said before walking away, not waiting for his friends to follow him.

"He's definitely not okay." Boat said, watching Gulf's retreating figure.

"You think? I've been friends with him for who knows how long, I can tell him by the back of my hand. Something's wrong."

"Well he's your best friend, try to coax him to tell you."

Mild shrugged, "People see Gulf as someone happy, energetic. But when he has problems, he shuts down. It's like a lock with a key and a combination, except the key is missing and no one knows the combination but Gulf himself. He doesn't like sharing his problems, thiking they'll burden other people, too."

"No offense but isn't that unhealthy?"

"It's really not the healthiest thing to do out there, but it's Gulf. He appreciates people too much to 'burden' them with his problems. It's the way he is."

Boat pursed his lips, not answering anymore. They just walked towards their next class quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. ❤
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	9. WEEK 4 - Wednesday (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise of goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst, but I hope you guys are still enjoying the story so farrrrr.

Waking up that morning, Gulf doesn't need to look at his calendar to see what day it is. Nope, his fucking phone reminder did that for him.

Groaning and forcing himself out of bed, he prepared for school and went downstairs where his mom prepared a simple breakfast for him. He sat on the chair quietly and ate the food, thinking of different ways how today can go down.

"Gulf, what time will you be coming later?" His mom asked, but Gulf continued to chew slowly and eyes looking afar.

"Gulf?" His mom poked him to get his attention, he blinked multiple times before looking at his mom, "Hmm?"

"I asked you what time you'll be coming here later, it's Wednesday right?"

"Ah, yeah. Same time, I guess, why?"

"I just have some errands to run, you'll probably arrive here with Mew while I'm out. No funny business, okay?"

Gulf grimaced, "Geez ma please."

After the quite awkward breakfast, he kissed his mom goodbye and waited for Mild so they can walk to school together.

Gulf dreaded Wednesdays now. He may be able to see Mew, but it's not the same. He doesn't know how to act around the other now, he doesn't even know what he did for crying out loud. But this is a project, it's for them. So later that day he waited by the gates of their school for Mew, Mild already walking out and saying goodbye to him. He texted him already, asking if he's gonna show up to make their scrapbook. He was left on read.

Good thing that the gate ehere Gulf stood waiting is the same gate where cars enter and leave, because he can see Mew on his motorcycle, going towards the gate. Gulf waved at him with a small smile, breathing a sigh of relief when Mew stopped to look at him.

"What?" Mew asked plainly.

"It's Wednesday, we're scheduled to do our project today?"

"And didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"But this is our project, Mew. I don't want to fail just because you hate me."

Mew seems to be holding back on saying something, but he just huffed, "What page are we on?"

"We're already on page 6, we decided to stop at 10. If you want we can finish it today and you can take your scrapbook with you and you'll never hear from me again." Gulf said, hoping his voice doesn't break.

When Mew didn't answer, Gulf continued, "I promise."

"Whatever, I'll just meet you at your house." Before Gulf can ask if he can hitch a ride, Mew sped off without him.

At least he agreed to make the project today, right?

He started to walk towards his house, kicking pebbles on the ground. He forgot to bring his earphones with him so it's quite a lonely walk, especially that Mild already went home. Stupid of him to think that Mew will give him a ride, who was he to assume that? He should've asked Mild to stay.

Finally arriving at his house, he already spotted Mew leaning on his motorcycle, looking uninterested. Gulf walked past him and into the house, seeing the lights are off.

"Mom had to run some errands, and dad is at work." He said to Mew, who didn't respond.

They went inside Gulf's room and grabbed their things, spreading them on the floor as usual. It was quiet, too quiet for the both of them. But Gulf doesn't want to start talking, in fear of making Mew angry and leave. He concentrated on his scrapbook, making sure to make this the best scrapbook out there. At least, for Mew.

They worked quietly for hours, still not speaking a word. Gulf is at the last page now, grabbing a picture of Mew recently, judging from his facial structure and hair length. He wasn't smiling in the photo, but he still looked so good.

How did he let himself develop feelings for someone who'll never look at him the same way?

He placed some adhesive on the backside of the photo, sticking it to the last page. He did some calligraphy under the picture and placed some random designs he can think of using the materials they have.

When he's finished, he checked every page from the beginning to see anything out of place. From Mew's childhood to now, he can really see what a hood looking man Mew came out to be. All in all, he's satisfied with his work, he hopes his teacher will be, too.

He looked at Mew and saw the other already has his scrapbook closed, so Gulf figured he's done as well.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Let's clean up so you can go." He said to Mew, giving a soft smile even if the other wasn't looking.

They cleaned their work area and made sure the scrapbook is safe inside their respective bags. There's still a month to go before the deadline, but they're already done. Most students would be happy, finishing the project quickly. But Gulf isn't.

Because he hoped for more time with Mew.

When everything is clean, he led Mew towards his bedroom door and down the stairs, towards the front door. He watched as Mew grabbed his helmet from under the seat and straddled the bike.

"Hey," Gulf said before he can start the engine, "I'm sorry, really. For whatever I did. I just want to say I had a lot of fun, making the project with you." Gulf stopped himself from spilling his true feelings, he doesn't want to add fuel to the fire, "I guess this is goodbye, drive safe, Mew."

Mew grunted out a nod before kicking the engine to life, removing the stand and speeding off towards his home. Gulf smiled sadly as Mew's figure slowly disappeared in the distance, walking back to his own home with a heavy heart, finally closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ❤
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	10. WEEK 4 - Wednesday (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try, and will, make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first tome guys, A DOUBLE UPDATE! Sorry for hurting you with the past chapters but here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Mew blinked back the tears coming from his eyes as the harsh wind slapped him on the face. He could've chose to put the eye guard of his helmet down, but he kinda enjoys the pain. Stopping on a red light, Mew leaned on his motorcycle as he waited, thoughts drifting back to the person who never left his mind.

The person who's nothing but kind to him, oh so patient with his attitude and never once judged him for who he is.

Saying those things to that person, to leave him alone even if he doesn't want to, it hurts him so much. But he knows getting attached and then being left alone will hurt way worse.

This person even creeped in his dreams, he can't sleep because of him. His thoughts are always around that person and every single time he drifts off that person appeard in his brain.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the honking behind him, seeing that the light was now green. He drove off again towards his apartment, but his thoughts were still on the person. Thinking of his smile, his corny jokes, his annoying laugh. His face when he pouts, or when he frowns.

Then he remembered that he won't be seeing those again, this person will be leaving him alone since they're done with the project. No more annoying greetings every Monday, or the highly talkative voice during lunch.

He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't see the car coming from his right, making him swerve harshly and he crashed into the pavement, groaning.

People came from left and right, crowding him and asking him if he's okay. He's glad no one dared to touch him.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Someone asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said, standing up with a limp and pulling his motorcycle upright.

"Sir, you're bleeding, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I need to go." He said before getting on his motorcycle once again and speeding off.

This time, to the opposite direction.

Perhaps that accident is what he needed to realize things, the push he needed to stop acting like an ass and do what his heart wants him to do, and not what fear tells him to.

He has to get his person back, he needs Gulf back.

\--

Gulf sat on his bed while he flipped through the scrapbook, adding some details as he went. Maybe this is the closest he'll be with Mew, he's just cherishing the moment. His parents are still not home, the house enveloped by silence, but Gulf finds peace in it.

He thought of how he'll ignore Mew starting next week, which will surely be a struggle for him since he's so used to approaching the other. But he made a promise, and he won't be an ass to break that. On the 7th page of the scrapbook, someone rang the bell. He waited for it to open, thinking it was his dad since most of the time he waits for someone to open the door instead of using his key.

But instead, the bell rang again.

He furrowed his eyebrows and stood from the bed, leaving the room and going down the stairs.

"Dad? Why don't you just use your key? Did you lose it again?" He shouted, but the bell kept ringing.

"Alright, I'm coming! Hold your horses."

He pulled the door open and saw a beat up Mew, still wearing his clothes from earlier. His jacket is torn in some areas, as well as his pants. There's some blood but Gulf has no idea where it came from. His arms have wounds and scrapes as well.

"What the hell, Mew?! What happened!?" He asked.

"I need to see you."

"You just saw me, what happened?"

"I just crashed my motorcycle awhile ago, it's no biggie." He said.

"No biggie? Mew you're bleeding, and it's no biggie?" Gulf can't help but to raise his voice.

"I'm sorry." Mew said.

Gulf sighed, pulling the door wider, "Come in before my neighbors think I'm helping a murderer or something." 

Mew entered the house with a limp, following Gulf to his room. He saw the scrapbook on Gulf's bed and he tried not to feel happy about it.

"Here, change your clothes." He took the clothes that Gulf handed him, going towards the bathroom in his room. He winced as he pulled off his torn clothes, pulling on the fresh ones from Gulf. He saw through the mirror that the blood came from his thigh where a large cut was, but it doesn't seem too deep, just large.

After successfully wearing the clothes, he stepped out of the bathroom and back into Gulf's room, where the other sat on his bed with what seems to be a first aid kit. He patted the space in front of him, preparing some cotton balls with alcohol.

"Let me start with your arms first." He said, looking at Mew for permission to touch his arm. Mew nodded, even offering his arm to Gulf. He doesn't have to be scared now.

He winced here and there as Gulf cleaned his wounds, watching Gulf's delicate movements. After both his arms are cleaned and taken care of, Gulf eyed the one on his thigh, since he handed Mew some shorts. "Scoot up a bit, so I can clean it."

Mew followed, adjusting his position so Gulf can work on his wound. It's painful, biting his lip hard to prevent from making any kind of noise.

"Just a bit more." Gulf said.

A few more minutes later and Gulf finally said he's done, fixing the first aid kit. There's something they have to talk about, but Gulf can't find the right words to say. He decided on something simple, "Why did you come back?"

"I needed to see you."

"But why? We just saw each other, Mew. It hasn't been an hour."

"I have to, it can't wait."

"What is it?"

Mew looked down and grabbed Gulf's hands, before looking at his eyes, "I'm sorry Gulf, for hurting you."

Gulf bit his lip, "Then why do it?"

"I was scared. After I told you about my past, I had dreams of you getting close to me then leaving me. I barely had any sleep, I was too caught up in my fear." He said sadly, "It's not an excuse for hurting you, but it's the truth. And I'm sorry."

"You know I'll never do that to you, I made myself clear multiple times."

"I know, that's why I'm saying sorry." Mew said sadly, but honestly.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Honestly I think it was the crash." He said, chuckling a bit, "I was thinking how you won't be annoying me starting on Monday-" Gulf tsked at him, "-and it doesn't seem right to me."

"So you did like it when I give you attention?" Gulf teased lightly, making Mew laugh.

"Yes, I did. You were the first person to ever be that patient and persistent to me, I'm a fucking idiot if I put that to waste."

Gulf hummed, thumb rubbing shapes on Mew's hands, "So what are you saying? You're still open for us to be friends?"

Mew shook his head, making Gulf confused. "Let me explain, before you say anything." Gulf huffed but signalled for Mew to continue, "I think the crash didn't just show me how much of an asshole I was to you, I think it told me to stop hiding in fear and just to what my heart tells me to.

I was saying the truth last Wednesday when I told you I wanted us to be friends, I wasn't lying. But I had thoughts, Gulf. Thoughts that no friends should have with each other." By this time, Gulf was speechless and eyes wide.

"I thought of how it feels to take you out, to hold your hand everyday, to make you laugh and to console you when you cry, how it feels to like you, to love you, even. It scared me, because here I am saying I want to be your friend but my thoughts said otherwise. It made me push you away and I'm so fucking sorry.

So no, Gulf. I didn't want to be your friend, give me a chance to be your boyfriend."

Gulf's mouth hang open, eyes blinking quickly from surprise. His hand stopped moving, but Mew kept a firm grip to his.

"Say something." He heard Mew say confidently, but his eyes are showing fear and Gulf has to will himself to speak before Mew closed off again.

"You... like me? As more than friends?"

"Yes, I've been feeling things since you started talking to me and I tried my best to supress it." He pulled his hands away from Gulf and stood from the bed, going towards his bag and pulling the scrapbook out.

He sat back down in front of Gulf and handed the scrapbook, urging him to open it.

Gulf opened the scrapbook and looked at the first picture, a baby Gulf smiling at the camera. The next pages were the same, Gulf blooming from a baby to a kid and so on. He doesn't know what he's looking for, until the 8th page.

By this part of the scrapbook, the pictures are from the recent times where Gulf looked the same as he is now, if not younger. On this specific page, it was a picture of Gulf, back to the camera. There was a date written on the bottom by Mew: 04.08.20

"Wasn't this the first day of the project? I mean, proper day where we talked about what we'll do?" Gulf asked and Mew nodded.

Then he remembered, it was when Mew was walking a few paces behind him on the way to the coffee shop. Mew took a picture of him?

There are other candid photos on the same page, Gulf buying Mew's materials in the bookstore, waiting in line for their drinks in the coffee shop.

"You're a sneak, you know that?" He said to Mew, who laughed in reply.

On the 9th page, it was filled with more candid photos of Gulf, this time during their time in the mall. There was one while they were eating, another while walking to the cinema, he even took a picture while Gulf was rejecting the guy from the snack bar. There was one inside the cinema as well, and during their time in the arcade.

Gulf's face hurt from smiling too much, but he's so happy right now.

The 10th page is the most recent one, just last Wednesday. Mew's hand can be seen inside Gulf's in the picture. He's too concentrated on his project that he didn't notice Mew taking his picture.

His heart felt like it's about to burst.

"I don't know what to say, Mew." He said, out of breath from all the emotions he's feeling right now.

"Give me a chance." Mew said, holding his hands once again, "I'll be a good boyfriend to you, make sure you're happy all the time. I won't hurt you anymore, won't let my fears overcome me. Just give me a chance, Gulf."

Gulf smiled, pulling Mew close and bumping his forehead on the other, "I like you too, you know? I accepted the fact that you won't ever look at me the way I look at you, that's why I'm a bit overwhelmed right now."

Mew pulled back, surprised evident on his face, "You like me, too?"

Gulf laughed, "Yes, you jerk." He said.

Mew laughed, smiling as tears built up in his eyes. Gulf smiled softly, pulling Mew close again, "Crybaby." He whispered.

"Can I kiss you, Gulf?"

Gulf pulled back and gave Mew the sweetest smile, "Why do you have to ask?"

Mew leaned close to Gulf, the other meeting him halfway as their lips finally touched.

It will be the start of something worth remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we can fjnally start with the couple shits, hope y'all are prepared. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> See you all on the next chapter 💗


	11. WEEK 4 - Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A park date, and lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!! I hope this chapter makes you all fluffy and happy inside.

Before going home yesterday, they decided to meet after school the next day even if they don't have a single class together. Gulf walked Mew to his motorcycle, getting a kiss from the other as he went and straddled his bike.

"Be careful, please. Don't want to lose my boyfriend so early in the relationship." Gulf said teasingly.

"If you keep on making me flustered I'll crash for sure." Mew said, voice a little muffled from the helmet.

Gulf laughed with a shake of his head, patting Mew's back as he stepped back and watched as the other kicked the motorcycle to life and drove away with a wave.

That night, he went to bed with a smile on his face, still feeling that everything was a dream and he'll wake up to the sound of the alarm. But before he went to sleep, his phone vibrated with a message from Mew,

_Thank you for giving me a chance. I won't let you down. See you tomorrow._

And right then and there, Gulf was sure that it wasn't a dream.

Now, he sat with Mild in their last class, bored as usual. It's Thursday, which means they'll be dismissed at 5PM. He's not sure with Mew's schedule, how long he has to wait for them.

Fuck, he should've asked. What if Mew's class ended at 12PM? Or earlier? Shit.

"Watch the teacher for me." He whispered fo Mild as he pulled his phone out and kept it hidden under the table.

"Texting the boyfriend? Calm down, Kanawut, geez." Mild teased. If only he knew.

_What time does your class end today?_

It didn't take a while for Mew to respond, and Gulf knows that he's out already. Or that he's using his phone in class again.

_3:30, why? You get out at 5 ryt?_

_Yes, you'll wait an hour an a half, are you sure you want to wait for me?_

_I'm sure. Stop texting me, you're in class :P_

_Pffft fine._

He pocketed his phone and "concentrated" on the lesson, feeling Mild's curious eyes trained on him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, you look blooming today."

"Blooming, how?"

Mild pursed his lips, "You have this... glow. An aura of sorts." He paused, "Did you get laid?"

Gulf choked on his own spit, coughing loudly in the middle the class, earning looks from his peers. Luckily, their teacher reamained unbothered.

"Why would you even think of that!"

Mild was laughing, asshole, "You just look so fresh! Something must've happened yesterday. I mean, you were sad and broken when we separated yesterday and now you look the opposite. What did you and Mew do, hmm?" He poked Gulf on the side, "Spill!"

"There's nothing to spill, stop it."

Mild leaned back, trying to crack Gulf open with his stare, "Alright, I'll pull it out of you one way or another."

"Be my guest."

They focused on the class the reamining for the time- well, Gulf did. He can feel Mild dozing off a minute later. Seriously. He just woke up when he heard the word 'dismissed' from their teacher.

"You have any plans today?" Mild asked as they walked out of the room, only stopping when he spotted someone outside.

"Oh, hello Mew." He said with a knowing smirk, looking at Gulf.

Gulf ignored his best friend's stare, only looking at the man in front of him, "You stood there since you got out?"

Mew approached the two, shaking his head, "Got you something." Only then did Gulf notice the paper bag in Mew's hand with the name of the nearby coffee shop on it. The same coffee shop they went to weeks ago.

Gulf accepted the coffee with a smile, saying thanks while taking a sip. Mild looked at the two with squinted eyes, "Seems you'll be fine by your own now, right, Gulf?" He patted his friend on the back, saying goodbye to the two and walking away.

"He doesn't like me much, does he?" Mew asked when Mild is out of earshot.

"Mild? He just doesn't know you, that's all."

Mew nodded, before walking away with Gulf in tow. They walked towards the parking lot where Mew's motorcycle is. Gulf can see the scratches on the paint job, frowning. "Is that because of the crash?"

Mew looked at what Gulf is referring to before nodding, "Yeah, nothing I can't fix. Don't think about it too much."

"How are your wounds?"

"Sore, but I'll be alright." Mew said before looking at Gulf, "Worried about me?"

Gulf scoffed, "It's what decent people do, you know."

"We're not just _people_." Mew said, stepping closer, placing his hands lazily on Gulf's waist.

"We're animals? Perhaps objects?"

Mew laughed, "Nope, we're boyfriends."

Gulf blushed, pushing Mew away slightly, "Getting ahead of yourself there, huh?"

"I like things clear with me." He winked at Gulf, before grabbing the helmets under the seats, handing one to Gulf.

"Can I ride it with my coffee? I don't want to throw it away."

"Yeah, just make sure to hold on tight." He winked at Gulf, making the other laugh.

As Gulf sat behind Mew on his motorcycle, he remembered something that he's meant to ask Mew when they walked to the parking, "Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

Gulf grumbled and took a last sip from his coffee before placing his arms on Mew, holding tight as the other kicked the engine to life and they're on their way to God knows where.

He watched as Mew tackled the traffic like a pro, and maintaining the allowed speed at the same time. He can feel the wind on his arms, getting shivers but he enjoyed them. They stopped on what looks to be a park, filled with civilians and food trucks. Although there's quite a number of people, the place is not too crowded and not too loud for them.

"A date in the park? Who knew you could be such a romantic?" Gulf teased as he hopped down from the bike.

"Shut up, you want me to go back to ignoring you?"

Gulf pouted, hugging Mew tightly, "Nope."

Mew looked down on him, placing a kiss on his nose, "Thought so." He pulled back, reaching for Gulf's hand and gripping it tight, "Something catches your eye? Food? Place?"

Gulf stopped and surveyed his surroundings, looking at all the food stalls and the stores around them. He spotted a simple food stall selling pork skewers and he pulled Mew there, buying 5 sticks for himself.

"You have quite the appetite." Mew said, eating himself.

"I love street food, I live for it." Gulf made a point by pulling the pork from the stick in one go, making Mew laugh.

They made their way through the park after eating- well, after Mew ate. Gulf still munched as they walked. He reminded Mew of a squirrel with his puffy cheeks.

"You look like a squirrel." He blurted out, making Gulf stop midchew and look at Mew.

He made sure to swallow first, he has manners, "What?"

"A squirrel, with your puffy cheeks and all." Mew poked his cheek, laughing when Gulf scrunched his nose.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Gulf asked.

"Yeah, it's cute." Mew poked his nose, "You're cute." Then his cheek again, "You're my squirrel."

Gulf was thankful he already swallowed the pork in his mouth, or else he'll be choking right now. "Cheesy, c'mon before we get eaten by ants or something from your sweetness." He said as he pulled Mew away.

Gulf spotted a vintage photobooth that prints sepia-colored pictures and he immediately dragged Mew there, who's groaning.

"I don't like getting my picture taken." Mew admitted.

"Well you took my picture without looking and, although it's sweet, I want a picture of you as well."

"Then take one, right here." He gestured to himself.

"No! Where's the fun in that?" Gulf smiled brightly before pulling Mew inside the booth.

The controls are simple: push the button, make 4 poses, and the picture will print. Gulf inserted the needed money before pressing the button, turning to Mew and kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks for doing this."

"I was taken against my will." He grumbled, making Gulf laugh.

Mew had no choice but to show a simple smile as the timer went down, taking their first picture. The timer resets to 10 and Gulf made a wacky pose, and Mew just pouted, acting annoyed for the picture.

_Snap!_

For the third picture, Gulf scooted closer to Mew and placed an arm on his shoulder, squishing their faces together, making their cheeks puff out. They look ridiculous but Mew liked it, laughing with Gulf as the machine took their third picture.

"Fuck, if I look hideous there I'm cutting it out." Gulf said.

For the last picture, they settled on smiling again with a simple peace sign. As the countdown turned to three, Mew pulled Gulf's face to his and kissed him square on the lips.

_Snap!_

They pulled back, both showing a faint blush. Mew smiled and pushed Gulf's hair back, kissing him again on the lips. "Had to do that, what's the use of a photobooth if we don't have even one kiss on it?"

Gulf can't argue with that.

They stepped out of the photobooth and looked at their picture. It's cute, Mew will admit. They really look coupley in the pictures and it makes his heart pound.

"Can you stand here?" Gulf said, directing Mew to stand in front of the entrance of the booth. "There, perfect."

"What are you doing?"

"Just stay." Gulf said, pulling his phone out and fixing the angle, as well as raising their picture from the booth. The camera focused on the printed photo, with Mew blurred in the background. He took the photo, set it as his lockscreen and faced Mew with a smile.

"Can you be more cliché?" Mew teased.

"It's cute! We're dating now so, I need to show it off."

Mew smirked, "Dating, huh?"

Gulf's eyes widen, eyes darting all over the place, "Well, I mean, we are? So, what's wrong with it? We're literally on a date and- why are you looking at me like that?"

Mew approached Gulf and pecked him quickly, "You're too cute."

"I'm hot, not cute."

"Well you're everything, let's leave it at that."

They walked hand in hand, Gulf trusting Mew to steer him as he looked at the photo. It looks so good, he can't help looking at it. "Do you want to keep it?" Gulf asked 

"No, you keep it. I know you can't get enough of me anyway so,"

Gulf pushed Mew, "Jerk." He huffed, "How about the one I took with my phone? Want me to send it to you?"

Mew shook his head again, "Nah, I'll let you 'show it off' to others." He said, pulling his own phone from his pocket, "Besides, I have this." He clicked the lock button and showed Gulf his lockscreen.

It's the last photo in his scrapbook, the one with their hands tangled together and Gulf having no clue of Mew's actions.

"Such a sap, really." He said to Mew with an eyeroll, but smiling nonetheless.

They stayed in the park until the sky turned dark, stars littering the skies. They walked back to Mew's motorcycle with their stomachs full and their brains filled with new memories to cherish.

Mew drove him home, making sure to be careful of the dark roads. They arrived in Gulf's house by 7:30, seeing his parents waiting by the door.

"They're not mad, are they?" Mew asked a bit nervously.

"No, I texted them that I'm on my way home. They're more... curious, than mad."

Mew smiled, "Do they know?"

"About you and me?" Mew nodded, "Not yet, but they tease me so. Want to say it yourself?"

Mew shrugged and walked with Gulf confidently, facing the other's parents. "Good evening. I just took Gulf out to the park a few minutes from here. I haven't introduced myself properly but I'm Mew Suppasit." He said charmingly, even Gulf is hooked.

"Good evening as well, Mew. You're Gulf's boyfriend?" His dad asked, making Gulf groan.

"Well, we're dating sir. And I'm hoping we reach that stage."

"Won't be too long now." His mom said with a wink.

"I'll be going now, sorry for bringing home late." Mew said.

"Oh no, it's alright. His curfew it at 10 so it's all good." Gulf's mom said kindly.

"Drive safe, Mew." His dad said.

"Thank you, sir." He then faced Gulf, "I'll see you on Monday?"

Gulf nodded, "Monday."

Mew waved one last time to the family before mounting his bike and speeding off.

"Can you believe it? Our little Gulf has a boyfriend now!"

Gulf just groaned, it's gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	12. WEEK 5 - Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew tries his best to get Mild's approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!!! But here we go with another chapter, hope you guys like it!

Monday came around and Gulf can't wait to see Mew again. They didn't make any plans during the weekends, opting to wait until Monday to see each other again. They're in their little bubble and they're happy, perhaps what others call the 'honeymoon phase'.

But during the days they were separated, they texted and called as much as they can, which is fine for both guys.

Stepping out of his house to wait for Mild, he was shocked when the sight of Mew greeted him, waiting for him outside, leaning on a car.

"What are you doing here?" Gulf said in disbelief.

"Good morning to you, too." Mew said with a laugh, pulling Gulf close.

"Morning, why are you here?" He looked up at Mew, who's smiling at him.

"Giving you a ride to school."

"Then where's your bike?"

"Didn't bring it," He pushed himself off the car and opened the passenger door, "You'll be riding here with me."

Gulf looked at the car in disbelief, before nodding dumbly and sitting inside, waiting for Mew to sit on the driver's side.

"Text Mild, he'll be riding with us, too."

Gulf smirked, "Trying to get my friend's approval, huh?"

"Don't want to cause any trouble for the both of you."

Gulf leaned over and pinched Mew's cheek lightly, "So thoughtful." He spotted Mild a few feet from them, walking alone so he lowered the window and called his name. Mild gave a smile before it turned into confusion, seeing Gulf inside an unfamiliar car.

"Just get in, we'll give you a ride."

Mild shrugged and hopped inside the car, just then noticing who's the driver. "Oh Mew, hello."

"Mild." Mew said, looking at the rearview mirror, "Hope it's okay for me to drive the both of you."

Mild waved it off, "Better than walking, really. Uhh, thanks." Mild said, which Mew responded with a nod before starting the car and driving away.

"I didn't know you owned a car." Mild said, very typical of him to have no filter.

"I didn't know as well, quite a shock that Mew can drive, really. Thought it's just the bike." Gulf said.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, baby." Mew said, eyes trained on the road.

Gulf blushed at the petname, avoiding the burning gaze behind him from Mild. He has some explaining to do, obviously. They entered the campus a few minutes later, finding a good parking space. They stepped out of the car and walked together to their room, earning quite a handful of looks.

"They're weirded out by the fact that the both of you are hanging out with the weird kid." Mew said without any bite, like stating a random fact.

Gulf hit his arm, "You're not weird."

"Yeah, they're probably just jealous that Gulf got your attention and not them." Mild butted in.

"No one wanted my attention." He said, before rephrasing, "Except for Gulf, that is."

"True, but they're just scared of you, trust me. Girls like you because of how mysterious you are, I think."

"Am I mysterious?" Mew directed the question at Gulf, who rolled his eyes. "Not one bit." He answered sarcastically.

They entered the room, Mild and Gulf placing their bags on their respective seats. Mew stopped for a minute, staring at them. "Something wrong?" Gulf asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." He said with a bit forced smile, walking to his own seat.

"He wants you to sit with him." Mild said with a smirk.

"You think?" Gulf asked, looking at Mew who has his concentration on his phone.

"Obviously, no one wants to sit with him anyway- no offense, you know why -so go ahead, I'm fine by my own." Mild offered.

Gulf looked at Mild seriously, "Let's sit with him."

"Why am I included?" Mild asked.

"Perfect opportunity for you to know him! Baby steps, it's how I got his attention."

"You got his attention by being a nosy and annoying brat, Gulf." Gulf smacked him upside the head, glaring until he breaks.

"Alright fine, always the one getting pulled around sheesh." Mild muttered to himself.

They both approached Mew, who looked up when he felt them stand in front of him.

"Can we sit with you?" Gulf asked.

"Why are you asking? No one's interested in sitting with me, all yours." Mew gestured to the chairs.

"Correction, I'm interested but not until I'm sure you won't bite my head off." Gulf sat next to Mew, and Mild next to him, so he sat at the middle of Mild and Mew.

"I don't bite anyone's head off." Mew said, making Gulf laugh.

Their teacher entered, which means it's the start of another boring lecture for them. Halfway through, Gulf can feel Mild drifting off next to him, and he can see Mew on his left, his head on his palm, paying attention but obviously bored as well. Gulf scribbled notes from time to time, jumping slightly when he felt fingers nudging his under the table.

He glanced at Mew, who doesn't seem to pay him any attention, eyes trained at the front. Still, Gulf opened his hand and welcomed the warmth of Mew's hand, their fingers tangling together. He continued writing, blushing at the feeling of Mew's thumb rubbing his hand.

"I may be drowsy but I know when something's happening, Kanawut." Mild whispered next to him, "You're not smooth, at all."

They're finally dismissed hours later, standing from their seats to stretch their limbs, which resulted with Mew and Gulf separating their hands. They collected their belongings, walking to the exit.

"I'll go find Boat, see you guys after break." Mild said, waving to them.

"Mild," Gulf called after him, "Why don't you and Boat join us?"

Mild furrowed his brows, "Are you sure...?" He's looking at Gulf, but the question applies to both of them.

Mew answered first, "Any friend of Gulf is a friend of mine, you can join."

Mild raised both his eyebrows now, "I see, I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria."

Gulf walked out of the room with Mew, looking at him, "Look at you, making friends."

"Shut up."


	13. WEEK 5 - Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Wednesday without a project didn't turn up as they expected it to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRYYYYYYY for keeping you guys waiting. Kinda had writer's block so I have to get myself back on track.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

Gulf walked to school for the rest of the week. He and Mew only has one subject together, and that's every Monday. He won't let Mew wake up earlier than usual just to take him to school, that's absurd. Besides, he's used to walking anyway.

Today, he's next to Mild, walking to school like usual. He's on his phone, texting Mew who just woke up.

"I don't need to have special powers or whatever to know that you're texting Mew." Mild said next to him, trying to take a peek on the other's phone.

"Stop," Gulf pulled the phone from his friend's reach, "And what if I'm not? I could be texting anyone."

"Please, you never texted anyone. So, it's Mew?"

Gulf rolled his eyes but nodded his head anyway, "Don't start thinking of things, Mild! I know you!"

"I'm innocent! And what things? Really Gulf, your mind is very imaginative sometimes."

Gulf slapped Mild hard on the back, glaring at him as his friend laughed despite feeling the sting from the hit. "Seriously though, are you guys dating now?"

Gulf blushed, not knowing what to say. He should just say it, right? It's not like Mild will judge him. Without looking at Mild or stopping his legs from walking, he gave a subtle nod.

"Knew it," Mild snickered, "The looks you gave each other last Monday. And the not so subtle hand holding? C'mon!" Mild groaned, earning a laugh from Gulf. "But I'm happy for you anyway, even if I'm still not fond of Mew. I trust you to take care of yourself." Out of nowhere, Mild started wiping non-existent tears from his face while muttering _they grow up so fast_

Later that day, he stood by the gates waiting for Mew. This will be the first time that they'll be spending Wednesday with the scrapbook already completed. Despite tempted to spend the afternoon with Mew, he doesn't want to hog off the other's time, so he offered to just go home together. But Mew, who seems to be intent on spending as much time as possible with Gulf, told him to wait for him and that they'll be going out.

Being too immersed on himself, he didn't notice if Mild already walked out. He walked out with him from class but his friend went back to drink from the water fountain, so Gulf told him he'll wait by the gates. Maybe he walked out already, and he didn't notice. He's too caught up with Mew in his mind, perhaps. Which, by the way, is also yet to make his appearance.

"Where is he...?" Gulf thought as he pursed his lips, checking his phone from time to time if he missed any messages from Mew.

He was about to call the other when he spotted a figure running at him, full speed.

"Mild?" He asked when his friend stood in front of him, panting.

"Gulf!" He said, out of breath.

"Breathe first, Mild." Gulf said worriedly, rubbing the other's sweat-drenched back. "Breathe first and then tell me what you need to tell me."

Mild gulped, straightening up and holding his side, "It's Mew, you have to come with me."

Gulf's eyes widen, "What's with him?"

"Just follow me, I'll tell you on the way." Gulf didn't need any more convincing, he just walked quickly beside Mild towards wherever Mew is.

"I just drank from the fountain when I heard the commotion. At first I didn't think too much of it, but I distinctly heard Mew's name being uttered by a passerby, so I had to check." Mild stopped to catch his breath, before continuing, "He was in a heated argument with someone from our year. I don't know what, but the tension is increasing the more they stood there. So, I figured to come and get you. The minute I turned, I heard the first punch land. I didn't turn to check who punched who, I just ran straight to you."

Gulf felt the nervousness and fear creep inside him, walking faster and letting Mild catch up, until Gulf can see the crowd a few feet from him. "Go," Mild pushed him, making him run to the scene.

At the middle is Mew, punching the guy who looks beaten up under him, but still shouting insults to him. Gulf pushed himself to the middle and kneeled next to Mew, holding his arms, "Mew! Hey, it's me." Gulf said, holding the other back, "Focus on my voice, it's me baby." Gulf said, turning Mew's head to look at him. "Look at me."

With heavy breathing, Mew directed his vision to Gulf, who looked at him with a worried smile, trying to lighten up the bad situation. "It's me."

"Gulf." Mew breathed out.

Gulf nodded, pulling Mew to stand, holding him close, "You silly guy, what did you get yourself into?"

He tried to pull Mew away from the scene, but was forced to pull him back when he tried to jump on the guy again after the said guy threw insults at Gulf.

"You shut your fucking mouth if you want to keep the few teeth there intact!" Mew shouted, trying to pull away from Gulf.

"He's not worth it, c'mon." He finally pulled Mew away, who's still breathing heavily with wounded knuckles and a beat up face.

The three of them- including Mild -walked to the benches just near the gates of the school. There, Gulf placed his backpack and looked at Mild with pleading eyes, making him nod and shoo them away. Gulf thanked him silently and pulled Mew to the closest bathroom, locking the door. He silently took the other's hand, inspecting the heavily-bruised knuckles. "Good thing you didn't split them open." Gulf whispered, then checking the other's face, who winced despite the soft touch from Gulf. "Your lip is split open, however. I need to treat it at home."

Mew smiled, reaching for Gulf's hand and holding it, "My baby doctor."

Gulf blushed, keeping his hand in Mew's, "You told me I won't become a doctor."

"I didn't mean it," Mew frowned, "And you told me you'll be a doctor if you gained my friendship. I'm your boyfriend now, which means you'll be the best doctor someday."

"Boyfriend, huh?"

Mew smiled, leaning his forehead on Gulf's shoulder, "Mmm, my doctor boyfriend."

Gulf laughed, "We still have to talk about what happened, Mew."

Mew nodded, "I know, but I hope you know that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Walking into trouble, damaging my beautiful face."

Gulf snorted, "Stop making me laugh, I should be mad at you."

Mew pulled back but grasped Gulf's arms and pulled the other close, nuzzling his face softly on Gulf's hair, "Having a busted lip sucks, I should be kissing you right now."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Gulf rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we should go, can't keep Mild waiting."

After apologizing to Mild (who kept on saying that it's fine, no worries) they all walked towards the direction of Gulf's house, because there's no way that he'll let Mew drive his bike with injured hands.

"You know I drove that bike right after an accident, right?" Mew said, which earned a glare from Gulf.

They arrived at his house in a few minutes, waving goodbye to Mild who still has to walk a few more blocks. Pushing the door open, the lights are off which indicates that his mom is out and his dad is still at work. "Go to my room, I'll be there in a sec."

"Where are you going?" Mew asked, standing still at the bottom of the stairs.

"Getting the first aid kit, now go. Shoo." Gulf said, waving his arms and making Mew laugh before he winced when his lips stretched the wound.

He searched for the first aid kit, remembering how just weeks ago he treated Mew's injuries from his motorcycle accident, and now he's back to treating him once again.

When he finally has the kit in his hands, he walked up the stairs and into his room, where Mew sat on the bed, fingers drumming the surface. Without uttering any words, Gulf proceeded to treat Mew's lip, handing him an ice pack he prepared beforehand to place on his face and his knuckles. Mew would wince from time to time, where Gulf will 'tsk' at him. When he's done, he placed everything back in the kit and sat in front of Mew, "Explain, Suppasit." He said.

"I was on my way to you, just stepped out of class when he approached me." Mew said, "I don't know him personally but I know he's part of the basketball team or football team, I don't care. He started saying things about me and our relationship, which I tried my best to ignore. But the last straw was when he started calling you names, I knew I have to draw the line there."

"Does same sex relationship bothers him that much to start harassing you when we did our best to be lowkey?" Gulf said with a frown.

"Maybe, but I know he's irked with me and my attitude, it wasn't the first time he picked on me, but I never fought back because it'll be a waste of energy."

Gulf sighed, grabbing the ice pack and holding it on Mew's face, "As much as I appreciate you standing up for me, I don't want you getting into fights because of it."

Mew's brows furrowed in slight annoyance, "I'm not just gonna let them talk shit about my boyfriend, Gulf."

"I know, and I know you're going to protect me but please don't hurt yourself in the process."

"Which also means that I should just let them say things about you, right?" Mew said lowly, looking and glaring at the floor instead of Gulf.

"What? Stop twisting my words, that's not what I said." Gulf raised the ice pack and tried to place it on Mew's face, but the other dodging.

"But it's what you mean."

Gulf sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Alright, want to fight till the death to stand up for me? Fine, be my guest." Gulf said, standing up and grabbing the first aid kit, "I don't want to argue, I'll just be a good boyfriend and support you." He grabbed Mew's hand and placed the ice pack on it, "You're still bruised, keep this on your hands and face." Without waiting for an answer, Gulf turned and walked out of his room.

He descended the stairs and placed the kit where he got it, slumping down on the sofa after. He appreciates Mew being all protective, but he doesn't want him to get hurt. Who wants that for their boyfriend? But he knows Mew is a hard-headed guy, and when he's set on something, it's near impossible to change his mind. He heard his bedroom door open and close upstairs, before the sound of footsteps going down.

"Are you going home?" Gulf asked without turning to look, his head comfortably placed on his palm at the arm of the sofa.

He didn't get an answer, instead, he got a lapful of Mew's bruised up face, his body lying down on the rest of the couch. Mew's facing his stomach, hiding there. "I'm sorry." Mew whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Gulf asked softly, fingers combing the soft hair of the other.

"For being an asshole. I just wanted to be a good boyfriend and stand up for you."

"Look, I told you I like you being protective, but let's not make it a habit for you to get in fights, okay?"

Mew hummed, nuzzling his face on Gulf's stomach, making the other laugh. "Okay my baby doctor."

"Stop it with the baby doctor." Gulf said with a laugh, pinching Mew's neck lightly.

"You are, though. My baby, and you're a future doctor, so my baby doctor."

"Whatever you say." Gulf said, smiling down at Mew who's looking up at him with soft eyes.

And Gulf can't help but think damn, I'm so in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you and see you all on the next chapter!!!


	14. Presentation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, way overdue chapter once again I'm sorry T.T But heads up, this story is coming to an end aaaaaahhh I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it ❤

-A FEW WEEKS LATER-

The two laid on Gulf's bed, the latter cuddled up on Mew's chest. Tomorrow is the day of their presentation for their scrapbooks, and Gulf can't help but feel nervous. Not for himself, but for Mew.

They try to keep their relationship lowkey whenever they're in school because of a few reasons. For Mew, this is his first ever stable relationship (and hopefully, long-term, because they are just too smitten with each other) and Gulf doesn't want to force his boyfriend to come out and claim him in front of everyone. Another reason is that Gulf doesn't know how the rest of the students will take it when they finally come out. Although yes, he's quite sure some of them now already, deep inside, but there are still those jocks that picked a fight with Mew because of his relationship with Gulf.

He felt fingers rubbing the middle of his eyebrows, making him stop his thinking and look at Mew, who's already looking down at him with nothing but fondness in his eyes, "So serious, my baby doctor."

Another thing, Mew just happen to _love_ that nickname, and he stuck with it.

"Just thinking." Gulf replied with a smile so Mew wouldn't worry.

"About what?"

"Just, stuff."

"You have to be more precise for me to understand, baby." Mew said teasingly, making Gulf chuckle.

Gulf pulled himself from Mew's hold, raising himself with his arm and looking down at the other, "How are you going to present your scrapbook tomorrow?"

"What do you mean? I'll stand in front and speak...?" Mew said dumbly, making Gulf roll his eyes.

"I know, stupid," He scoffed, "What I mean is, the content? It's how you told me you like me, are you ready to show them our relationship?"

Mew shrugged, "I'll handle it."

Gulf tsked, "Mew," He whined.

Mew chuckled, pulling Gulf back down to his arms, "What? Stop worrying, alright? Like I said, I'll handle it." He kissed Gulf's hair. "How are your college applications?"

Gulf tried not to show his nervousness, pursing his lips since Mew can't see him anyway. "Haven't received any of my results yet." He lied, biting his tongue.

Truth is, he did receive them. He passed every single one of them. But he wants to go to this university that specializes in medical courses, he's thinking of taking up his medicine proper there.

But he doesn't want to think of it yet, the thought of leaving Mew behind. No, not yet.

"How about you?" He asked Mew, tapping his fingers on Mew's chest.

"No luck as well, I should've taken lots so I have choices."

"You're still not gonna tell me which school you took an entrance exam?" Gulf turned to look at Mew.

"Nope," He said smugly, popping the p, "I'll make sure to update you though, once I receive the results."

Gulf nodded, laying back down. Mew left not much later, kissing Gulf goodbye and a reminder to not overthink about their presentation tomorrow. Gulf smiled and nodded, going back inside and lying on his bed, closing his eyes and willing himself to relax until sleep comes to him.

The next morning, he hopped inside Mew's car and waved to Mild, who's already seated at the back seat. He greeted Mew with a kiss and sat back on his seat.

"Ready for today, Gulf?" Mild asked.

"Yeah, I think I am. How about you?"

"It's not the best scrapbook obviously, but me and Boat managed to finish it on time, can you believe it?"

"By on time, you mean you crammed last night didn't you?" Gulf said with a snicker, making Mew laugh beside him.

"Hey, the deadline's today and we managed to finish it last night so, we still did it on time." Mild replied smugly, hugging his scrapbook close to his chest.

Gulf shook his head and watched as Mew entered the gates of the school, biting his lip from feeling nervous. Mew found an empty parking space and stopped there, Mild hopping out after, but the couple remained seated.

"Something's troubling you, is it still the presentation?" Mew said, looking at Gulf.

Gulf trained his eyes on the floor of the car, "Yeah."

"Hey," Mew placed his hand on Gulf's knee, giving it a reasurring squeeze, "I told you I'll handle it, didn't I? I promise it's nothing drastic or out of my comfort zone, if that's what you're worried about."

Gulf sighed, "Okay, I'll just have to wait and see, right?"

Mew nodded with a smile, hand coming up to cup Gulf's face and rub his cheek, "Let's go? Mild's waiting for us."

They got out of the car and walked with Mild- who waited patiently when he saw his friends talking -towards their room. They entered the room and saw everyone with their respective partners, probably talking about their plans for the presentation. According to their teacher, the presentation can be done by two's or individual, using a powerpoint or having a background music as they go, it's all up to their imaginations.

For Mew and Gulf, they chose to present individually, wanting to surprise the other on how they'll present. It was a good idea, exciting even. Until Gulf remembered the contents of Mew's scrapbook. _He's not gonna change the contents, isn't he?_ Gulf can't help but think.

Too caught up with his thoughts, he didn't notice the teacher entering the room with an excited smile. Everyone returned to their seats immediately, holding their scrapbooks and waiting for the presentation to start.

One by one, each student goes up to the front, some more enthusiastic than others. Gulf doesn't know if it's better if Mew goes first or him. He watched as Boat walks up to the front, showing everyone the first part of his scrapbook- which is baby Mild with a messy face, making Mild throw a piece of crumpled paper at him as everyone laughed. His presentation is fairly simple, but everyone can see that they enjoyed doing the project by the way they interacted.

Next up is Mild, who enjoyed exposing every bit of embarrassing pictures in his scrapbook of Boat, everyone can't help but laugh at their antics, even their teacher. Gulf forgot his problem for a bit, laughing along with everyone.

But then his friend took his seat, and he can vaguely hear his teacher calling his name.

Gulf breathed slowly and stood up, walking to the front with his scrapbook. "Hello, everyone. So, this is the scrapbook I made of noneother than Mew Suppasit, you know him, scowling, clothed in black, get out of my face or I'll break your bones guy." The class laughed as Mew pouted at Gulf, sending a 'tsk'.

"But all jokes aside, here is my scrapbook of Mew Suppasit..."

He explained his work thoroughly, making sure not to sound too smitten, which is hard because he _is_ smitten at his boyfriend. But finally, he's at the last page and he smiled at everyone as he closed the scrapbook. Everyone clapped softly and he walked back to his seat.

Mew squeezed his hand softly and proceeded to walk in front. The whole class turned quiet, eyes watching Mew.

"Good morning, everyone." Mew said, looking at his classmates, "So, before I start, my partner for this project is none other than Gulf Kanawut. He quite forcefully let me be his partner, just to let you all know,"

"I did not!" Gulf exclaimed, making everyone laugh in the room.

"As I was saying," Mew raised his eyebrows at him with a laugh, "Despite being sceptical at first, I actually enjoyed doing this project with him." He said.

Then Mew started showing the pictures to the class, where Gulf can see most are looking with interest. He can feel his heart beat louder as Mew flipped the pages, finally stopping at the 7th.

"As you can all see, Gulf has grown into a charming young man, and I can proudly say that it's the same charming man I fell in love with." 

Gulf's eyes widen, as he watched Mew flip to the 8th page, the picture from the first day of them doing the project together.

"I never felt like this with anyone, so it was a very confusing time for me." Mew explained, smiling shakily at Gulf, "I tried pushing him away, but Gulf is a very persistent person and he just... snuck right in here, I guess." He patted his chest softly, still smiling at Gulf. 

He flipped to the 9th page, which is their time in the mall. "Going somewhere with him, it felt like I'm finally experiencing something I've been longing for. The way he's so happy about things, always smiling and laughing, it fills me with so much happiness I can't even start to explain the feeling itself."

Now flipping to the last page, he showed everyone the rather cheesy photo of their hands entwined together. "Everyone knows me as that guy who has no friends, wearing all black, will punch anyone if they dare to cross me, but Gulf never let any of that stop him from approaching me. That's why I'm thankful for you, baby." He stopped to wink at Gulf, before turning serious, "But I will still be that guy if any of you dare touch my boyfriend."

Everyone laughed as Mew closed the scrapbook, clapping loudly and cheering as he sat back down next to Gulf, holding his hand tightly.

"I love you." Mew whispered, "And I will let everyone know you're mine."

"I'm yours, baby." Gulf smiled, placing his head on Mew's shoulder as they watched the rest of their classmates with their presentations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	15. Graduation Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, the final chapter. I felt soooo emotional as I wrote this, because I really enjoyed writing this whole thing and making you guys happy. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it.
> 
> For now, I hope you guys enjoy!

Everything is cleared up, they passed all their classes, and it's just a few hours until their graduation. Gulf can't help but to let out a contented sigh. So much has happened during this year and he's happy for everything. Especially the boyfriend he got by simply being annoying.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Mew said through their videocall.

"Just memories of the past year."

"By memories you mean our dates, right?" Mew said with a teasing smile.

"You're already too full of yourself, I don't want to add anymore." Gulf laughed to himself, "We just came a long way, you know? And now we'll graduate tomorrow and another chapter will begin for us."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Gulf pursed his lips, thinking, "Nope, I don't think it is." He gazed at Mew through his screen, "I'll surely miss seeing you on campus, though." He said with a sad smile.

"We'll make it work." Mew said, "Long distance or not, we'll make it work."

"Did you receive your results?"

Mew shook his head, "Nah, I'm guessing it's their way of saying they don't want me." He shrugged with a smug face, "Their loss."

Gulf laughed and Mew smiled at him softly, a look full of love and endearment for his dear boyfriend. "How about you? How are your results? Received them already?"

Gulf bit the inside of his cheek. He let this go on way longer than he should have, and Mew deserves to know. "Yeah, actually."

"Oh?" Mew said, smiling. "How are they?"

"I uhh, passed every exam?" Gulf said, the last part of the sentence turning the statement into more of a question.

"Did you? Fuck, I'm so proud of you!" Mew said, grinning with all of his perfect teeth on display. "Called it, you know? I was so sure you'll pass. Congrats, babe."

"Thank you," Gulf smiled, but deep inside the sadness still lingered and it might have showed on his face because Mew's smile faltered a bit.

"What's the matter? Something bothering you?" Mew asked like the worrysome boyfriend that he is.

"I don't know how I feel about being away from you." Gulf said with tinted cheeks, "Don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye."

Mew smiled softly once again, "Gulf, do you trust me?"

Gulf nodded, "Of course."

"And I trust you," Mew said, "And we will make this work, alright? We will." He sent a smooch through the camera, making Gulf cackle, "What university will you be choosing, though? Although I think I already know..."

Gulf laughed, "Yeah, I'm still going for Mahidol."

"Good choice, I'm sure you'll do great, babe."

They talked for hours, just about anything and everything until Gulf's mom told him to sleep already, since he needs to look his best for tomorrow.

"She's right, you know." Mew said, looking at Gulf and his mom.

"Hello Mew, would you like to ride with us to graduation tomorrow?" Gulf's mom asked.

"No thank you, I'll just go by myself." Mew said politely.

They ended the call just a few minutes later, Gulf lying down on his bed so he can sleep. His mom lingered for a bit at his doorway, "You told him already?"

"Yeah, he took the news quite well."

His mom nodded, "I told you that you have nothing to worry about. Mew loves you, and I'm sure he'll do anything so you and him will last." She smiled at her son, "Now go to sleep, big day tomorrow."

The minute his mom closed the door, he shut his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep, where he dreamt of Mew and him being married in the future and having a happy family while at it.

\--

"Ma! Have you seen my tie?" Gulf shouted from his bedroom door.

"You hung it last night in your closet door!" He heard his mom shout from downstairs.

"Shit, how can I miss that." Gulf told himself as he walked to his closet, grabbing the tie.

He looked at his phone and saw no new messages, perhaps Mew is busy preparing as well. They both texted good morning to each other, but that's all. Oh well Gulf will see him in a few minutes anyway.

"Gulf are you done preparing? We'll be late!" His dad shouted this time.

"Coming!" He fixed his tie properly before grabbing his toga and his phone, walking down the stairs.

"Oh wow, look at our baby Gulf!" His mom gushed, making him groan.

"He surely got the looks from me." His dad boasted, puffing out his chest for effect, which made Gulf laugh.

They hopped inside the car and made their way to the school. Gulf spotted some of his schoolmates in their respective cars, driving towards the school.

"Will it be hard to find a parking space?" His dad asked him, waiting in line for them to enter the premises.

"No, each student has a designated parking space, so we're good."

"Is Mew here already?" His mom asked him.

"I don't know, we didn't get to talk much this morning, with all the preparations and all." He said, "Let me call him."

He dialled Mew's number and waited for him to answer, humming to himself. It only switched to voice mail.

"That's odd," He glanced up to his mom, "He's not answering his phone."

"Maybe he's on his way, he can't really use his phone when he's on his motorcycle, right?" His mom tried to calm his nerves, which worked for the most part.

"Yeah, yeah that's it." Gulf answered, but he feels like he's saying that to himself and not to his mom.

They finally parked the car and gathered their belongings, hopping outside. Students and their parents are all over the grounds, taking pictures or just plainly conversing. He spotted Mild with Boat, taking selfies together. Seriously, those two.

They spotted Gulf as he walked towards them, smiling and waving. Mild is wearing a white button up while Boat is wearing a black one. They both look good, a complete contrast to their crazy personalities.

"Where's Mew?" Boat asked, "It's almost time for us to go inside.

Gulf felt nervous once again, but he passed it off with a shrug, "Probably on his way, he's not answering when I called him awhile ago."

Boat just nodded, laughing when he saw Mild fixing his hair with the front camera of his phone, looking annoyed when it won't go as he wants to.

The school principal came out of the auditorium, signalling everyone to go to their places and that the parents are to be escorted to their seats inside. Gulf bit his lip, still not seeing Mew anywhere. They fell in line according to their last names, so the three of them- Gulf, Mild, and Boat -are only a few students away from each other. Mew is the one who will sit a bit far from them, because of his last name.

Gulf glanced at the gates and, letting out a _heavy_ breath, saw his boyfriend drive in with his motorcycle. Since most are already in line, his arrival got quite the attention. He saw Mild giving him a thumbs up and Boat smiling at him. He watched his boyfriend as he hopped off his ride, taking his helmet off and-

_Shit._

Mew's wearing white long sleeves and a black tie, his hair is slicked back and he lools absolutely breath taking. This is the first time he's seeing him wearing anything other than the usual black hoodies he loves so much.

Turns out that he wasn't the only one taken aback by Mew, because most of the students are openly gaping at his man. _His, goddamnit!_

Mew walked towards the line like he owns the place, wearing his toga on the way. It wasn't that long until he spotted Gulf, who he gave the sweetest smile to. He leaned down and pecked Gulf quickly, not wanting to display too much affection, especially with their audience.

"You made me nervous, just so you know." Gulf grumbled.

Mew chuckled, "Sorry, traffic was hell and I took so many detours, can't answer your call." He pecked Gulf once again, "I'll see you when the ceremony ends, okay? Love you."

Gulf nodded, now feeling calm that his boyfriend is here.

\--

As the ceremony concluded, everyone clapped their hands as the students hugged their friends, some smiling and some crying. Gulf saw his parents waiting for him, so he approached them and hugged them tightly.

"We're so proud of you." His mom whispered to his ear.

"Thank you, ma." Gulf replied.

His mom eyed something behind Gulf, and Gulf turned around to see that it was Mew, standing patiently with his hands clasped on his diploma.

Gulf walked to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly, letting the other literally sweep him off his feet, giggling like a madman.

"Congrats to us, babe." Mew said, kissing Gulf's temple.

They approached Gulf's parents who hugged and congratulated Mew as well, "Will you be joining us for some celebratory dinner?"

Mew looked at Gulf, who smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze, "Yes please, if it wouldn't be much trouble."

"No not at all!" Gulf's mom said with a smile, "We'll be waiting for you both in the car." With that, the parents walked away and left them to say goodbye to their friends.

The two of them walked towards Mild and Boat, who screamed in delight along with Gulf (Mew just stood there, smiling at his boyfriend and his friends) as they celebrated their milestone. Despite the smiles on their faces, Gulf knows the sadness hidden beneath them. The fact that they'll now be going their separate ways is a bittersweet feeling. They hugged each other goodbye after a few words and Gulf stood still as his friends walked away.

"Let's go?" Gulf asked Mew, who stood there, tapping his fingers on the jacket of his diploma.

"I have to tell you something first." Mew said with a shaky voice.

Gulf can sense the nervousness in Mew's voice, so he immediately held one of his hands, "Everything okay?"

Mew nodded, "Yeah, just uhm..." He gave Gulf his diploma, which made Gulf confused.

"You know I have one of these too, right...?" He joked, which earned a laugh from Mew.

"Shut up, just open it."

Gulf furrowed his brows and opened the jacket. But instead of seeing Mew's diploma inside, there was a piece of paper there, with neatly printed letters.

Gulf can't focus on anything except the words _Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat_ , _-have been accepted_ , _-full scholarship_ , _-Bachelor of Science in Psychology_

And the best one, _Mahidol University_

His mouth kept on opening and closing, but no words would come out.

"I got in." Mew said, laughing softly, "This was the school I applied to. I wanted to surprise you, because I was so sure you'll get accepted there." He cupped Gulf's cheeks, "When you approached me to be your friend, it changed my life. Changed me, Gulf. I wanted to do that to others, too. To help them. So, I tried to take an exam and I did it."

Gulf laughed with tears spilling down his cheeks, "You really made me cry on our graduation day, I hate you."

Mew laughed, bumping their foreheads together, "I love you, too." He laughed, "So much, Gulf. I'll be with you as long as you want me to."

"Does that mean you'll always be with me, then?"

"If that's what you want, then I will be."

Gulf smiled, tilting his head and kissing Mew right there, pouring out his feelings in that one kiss.

And Mew did the same, making sure that Gulf felt just how much he loves him.

"Let's go?" Mew asked, to which Gulf answered with a nod.

They walked out of the auditorium hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Ready to conquer the new chapter of their life, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go with the last chapter. I'll be posting an epilogue soon, I hope you guys look forward to it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you and see you all on the epilogue!


End file.
